Beggin On Your Knees
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: Jade juega con los sentimientos de Tori, sin embargo esta le jura vengarse por haberla hecho sufrir, años más tarde es cuando la pelinegra se da cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer la latina por haberse burlado de ella. No se me dan los resúmenes así que lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Holiiiiis :3

Mi nombre está allá arriba xD de todas formas me presentaré, mi nombre es Haku-Dleifder, Okay no me llamo así… pero es sensualon tener Redfield al revés de nombre :c

Soy nueva escribiendo, es decir en este fandom :3 y no es como que escriba mucho sólo algunas veces cuando estoy de buenas. Y como toda la gente normal de por aquí he visto Victorious y me gusta esta sensual pareja, pero siempre es Tori la victima de Jade :c yo amo a Tori así que quise hacer algo diferente y poner a Jade de víctima :B

Esto salió de repente… así que sean amables bellezas xD

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de victorious, de broma soy dueña de mi wii :c**

* * *

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**El día que dijo que me quería**

**Jade's pov**

_Estaba enojada, ¿Dije enojada? Oh, no… estaba CABREADÍSIMA. Hace varias semanas el muy estúpido de Beck me había terminado, o al menos lo intentó, porque está bien una pero ¿Dos veces? Sí, antes de que me cortara yo lo corté a él ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué iba a jugar conmigo como yo suelo jugar con él? ¡NO! Yo soy Jadelyn August West nadie juega conmigo, yo juego con los demás y Beckett no era una excepción, el hecho de que fuera uno de mis juguetes sexuales favoritos no quería decir que le tuviera aprecio o algo parecido, sólo lo mantenía como premio, como una prueba de que yo era mejor que todas en Hollywood Arts incluida Victoria Vega, quien por cierto acaba de entrar al armario del conserje, encontrándome allí sentada en el suelo cortando un bote de basura con mis tijeras y saltándome las clases como si no pasara nada. La miré con todo el odio que sentía, o decía sentir, hacia ella sin embargo esta entró cerrando la puerta seriamente y se sentó a mi lado._

-¿No se han reconciliado aún tu y Beck?- _preguntó luego de haber estado varios segundos en silencio, yo sólo la miré, cogí un trozo grande del bote de basura y lo corté con todo el odio del mundo en trozos más pequeños, ella suspiró entendiendo la indirecta _–Y esta vez ¿Qué sucedió para que terminaran?- _volvió a preguntar haciéndome perder un poco la paciencia._

-¿Qué diablos te importa Vega? Lárgate de una vez, ve a seducirlo porque no pienso volver con él más nunca, es un idiota- _cogí nuevamente mis tijeras con firmeza, estaba a punto de cortar el bote de basura cuando ella me interrumpió cogiendo mi brazo con fuerza que no sabía que tenía._

-¡¿De verdad?!- _la miré algo confundida, parecía feliz por la noticia. Ella pareció notar mi mirada asesina por lo que borró su sonrisa y bajó la mirada _–Es decir ¿De verdad? No te creo… ustedes son Jade y Beck… siempre vuelven- _esta vez parecía algo desanimada ¿Le gustaba tanto Beck a esta idiota?_

-Primero, si de verdad te importa tu vida, suelta mi brazo ahora mismo- _mi tono de voz amenazante la hizo acatar mi orden enseguida _–Y segundo, si tanto te importa Beck ve por él, yo no haré nada al respecto ya me vale a mierda lo que haga y con quien salga, sinceramente siempre me valió mierda… sólo que no soporto que me quiten mis premios- _esto último lo susurré para mí misma, sin embargo ella pareció escuchar pero no entender una sola palabra de lo que dije. Varios minutos después yo seguía cortando el bote de basura y ella allí sentada a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra y eso me molestaba un poco, su presencia me molestaba… quisiera asesinarla aquí mismo, su voz me molestaba… quizás cortarle el cuello con mis tijeras sería excitante, su mirada me molestaban… sacarle los ojos también estaría excelente. Mis pensamientos me hicieron sonreír de manera inconsciente y ella notó esa sonrisa sin embargo no dijo nada hasta unos segundos después._

-Entonces… ¿Tú estás soltera? Es decir, a partir de ahora… tú y Beck… mas nunca… mmm- _su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, la miré extrañada encontrándome a una Vega algo sonrojada, aún en la oscuridad pude notar su rubor por lo que sonreí con burla haciéndola voltear el rostro a otro lado apenada._

-¿No me digas que no estás interesada en Beck sino en mí?- _ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando algún lugar del armario _–Vega, te pregunté algo… ¿Soy yo quien te interesa?- _si su respuesta era afirmativa la humillaría y me burlaría de ella hasta el cansancio._

-Bueno yo… mmm… yo…- _bajó el rostro, parecía deprimida y yo no podía estar más sonriente, aunque había terminado mi relación con Beck ver a Vega triste y prácticamente insinuando que le gusto es algo que me hace sonreír como nada en el mundo podría hacerlo; ni siquiera todas las veces que la he hecho sentir mal o la he humillado juntas se sienten como esto… aunque no entiendo porque siento un extraño calor en mi rostro… supongo es la alegría de verla sufrir._

-¿Tú?- _dije con la intención de que siguiera, ella alzó la vista mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta del armario, luego de varios segundos de silencio y de ver como suspiraba al menos unas diez veces ella pareció decidirse y me miró fijamente a los ojos cogiendo una de mis manos entre las suyas._

-Jade yo… siempre… yo siempre te he amado- _¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir que me ama? ¿ACASO ESTÁ LOCA? La miré con sorpresa, gustarle está bien… que me ame es algo malo, no pude decir nada porque ella siguió con su discurso _–D-Desde que llegué a Hollywood Arts yo… siempre pensé que eras perfecta… que tus ojos eran hermosos… casi tanto como tu sonrisa… lo sé es extraño, todo esto lo es pero… desde que te vi yo… n-no dejo de pensar en tu sonrisa, por muy sádica o siniestra que fuera… siempre pensé que eran muy hermosas… y… diablos soy una masoquista- _Sí Vega, eres toda una masoquista y también muy lesbiana, mira que enamorarte de la chica que te hace sufrir y que disfruta con ello, me pregunto… ¿Qué sucedería si la azoto, pensará que es un gesto tierno? _–Yo… ah… Jade al principio te juro que pensé que solo era rencor por lo que me hacías pero… h-hace mucho… noté que era más bien atracción… y luego… t-terminé enamorándome de ti, de cada cosa que hacías… y yo… d-daría mi vida por tu felicidad Jade- _Eso si me sorprendió… ¿Dijo que daría su vida por mi felicidad? Qué bien porque mi felicidad es acabar con su vida _–Yo daría mi vida porque tú siempre estuvieras sonriendo, que nadie nunca te hiciera daño, inclusive cada vez que tú y Beck rompían yo… yo los ayudaba a volver porque pensé que él te hacía feliz- _Si pequeña y tonta Vega… él me hacía feliz… EN LA CAMA, y nada más… del resto sólo era un idiota _–Pero… ya que dices eso pienso que realmente… él no era el indicado para ti-

-¿Y quién es el indicado para mi Vega? ¿Tú?- _le pregunté soltándome de su agarre y notando como ponía una mirada triste, dolida… Joder… estoy comenzando a mojarme y todo porque su rostro con gesto dolido me parece excitante._

-Eso no lo sé- _soltó de repente sorprendiéndome _–Pero ya te he dicho que daría mi vida por tu felicidad… y si… si tú me dieras una oportunidad te lo demostraría Jade- _Sonreí con burla… a falta de Beck… buena es Vega ¿O no? Debe de serlo, haré un experimento y si resulta que me divierto con Vega en la cama entonces la aceptaré como mi "novia" o lo que sea, pero no soy lesbiana, o sí, no lo sé y no me importa pero… ¿Qué diablos? Es sexo… y yo como toda adolescente necesito experimentar, veamos que sale de esto, aunque si no me gusta simplemente la dejaré, la humillaré y luego me masturbaré viendo las fotos que le tomaré totalmente destruida… si… este plan es perfecto _-¿Entonces?- _preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos _-¿A-Aceptarías salir conmigo?- _sonrió algo nerviosa… era extraño pero que se pusiera nerviosa me parecía lindo._

-Realmente Tori…- _al escuchar su "apodo" salir de mis labios se sonrojó haciendo mi sonrisa más amplia _–Siempre pensé que eras muy sexy… tienes unos hermosos pómulos- _acaricie su mejilla y luego la abofetee con algo de fuerza, no la suficiente como para llamarla cachetada, más bien fue una "palmadita", ella sólo me miró extrañada _–Un lindo trasero… una piel morena que te hace ver aún más sexy… y unos labios muy provocativos…- _con cada descripción me acercaba un poco a ella, quedando al final muy cerca de su rostro, como acto reflejo cerró sus ojos y se acercó a mí pensando que la besaría, sin embargo me alejé y carraspee un poco alzando una ceja con burla _–Sin embargo antes de iniciar algo contigo yo quisiera ponerte unas cuantas condiciones-

-Claro, lo que me pidas- _me interrumpió hablando rápidamente, parecía que le había dado muchas esperanzas a esa morena _–L-Las condiciones que quieras, las cumpliré porque realmente te amo-

-Sí, sí… eso ya lo sé Vega- _hablé algo desinteresada y moviendo mi mano dándole poca importancia al hecho de que me amaba _–Lo primero es que… nadie, absolutamente NADIE, puede saber de esto ni siquiera nuestros amigos- _ella asintió cual perra… perra… eso la volvería, mi perra _–Segundo, cuando yo quiera y sólo cuando YO quiera será que saldremos, ya sea a comer, al cine, a un antro… pero sólo cuando yo quiera y será de noche en mí auto- _volvió a asentir sonriendo levemente _–Tercero… si vas a demostrarme "amor", darme un beso o lo que sea será en privado, en tu casa cuando no esté nadie, en un lugar en el que NADIE nos vea y por supuesto yo seré quien iniciaré con eso… tú serás la pasiva Vega- _ella únicamente volvió a asentir _–Cuarto, nada de "amorcito" o "cariño", mi nombre es Jade ¿vale? No me gusta que me llamen con esos apodos tontos- _su mirada se tornó un poco triste sin embargo asintió igual que las veces anteriores, rápidamente y sin pensarlo, luego me miró como queriendo algo._

-¿P-Puedes darme un beso ahora?- _su voz en ese momento sonó ronca por lo que me mojé más de lo que ya estaba antes _–Por favor- _rogó sentada a mi lado y mirándome con ojos de cachorro a medio morir…_

-No he terminado Vega, lo último es… que sólo yo podré besarte, tocarte… violarte- _dije esto último sonriendo lascivamente, ella lo notó y se sonrojó, o al menos eso supuse puesto que bajó la mirada apenada pero asintió levemente _–Aclarado todo eso… sí, puedo y voy a besarte ahora Vega- _no pudo decir nada puesto que atrapé sus labios entre los míos, ella por la sorpresa entreabrió los suyos permitiéndome meter mi lengua en su boca y haciéndola soltar un leve gemido._ _Esto será muy divertido._

* * *

Sean amables con los tomatazos parfavar :c okno xD láncenlos a donde sea menos la cara

Bueno, creo que es obvio que más adelante se verá a la Tori mala y sexy que quiero mostrar, ahora solo es la tierna, morena y sensual Tori Vega de siempre y Jade la mala como siempre, aunque es muy sexy de mala, ook basta u_u

Si les gusta dejen un review sensualon , sino escriban "tomatazo" :c

Okay ya me voy, saludos :B

**Haku-Dleifder**


	2. Chapter 2

Holis :c

Que terrible ya empecé la universidad, y la chica sexy a la que le iba a hablar se la llevo una negra ToT (no soy racista pero era morena pues xD)

En fin… supongo que tendré menos tiempo de escribir así que escribí esto gracias a la sabiduría que me dio Nayru (tan friki yo) Y bueno en cuanto a comentarios… hay uno que llamó demasiado mi atención xD fue el primero de todos, y estuve riéndome un raaaaato lol

**Extremebrony**, Oh siiii, quería un review sensualon, gracias por dármelo escribiste uno demasiado sensual xD sabes seducir a una mujer 3 bueno, un review sensualon es… es… es algo sensual chico/a xD algo que no sea "tomatazo por mala escritora *zaz lanzando tomate* sufre!" o algo así, you know algo que no sea feo :c Y ahora en general, ja! Los haré sufrir la Tori mala viene más adelante con cara de "te azotaré en la noche" o almenos así la imagino xD usen su imaginación porque generalmente yo no sé describir muy bien… haré mi mejor esfuerzo bellezas

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de victorious, sino la verían en redtube como una orgía… Okay no**

* * *

**Me engañaste completamente**

-J-Jade- _murmuró ella aferrándose a mi espalda con varias lágrimas en sus ojos _–E-Espera… sólo un momento…- _habló entrecortada, parecía que realmente era su primera vez en esto, y me lo confirmó la sangre que vi manchando mi blanca mano. Ella no dejó de quejarse… por supuesto los primeros dos minutos, luego lo único que escuchaba era mi nombre en gemidos e incluso gritos, esa chica sí que tenía unas cuerdas vocales del carajo. Sin embargo yo también me sume a ese momento de placer con ella, noté como su tacto era suave, no como Beck que era más bien brusco; ella era tierna e incluso me susurraba palabras lindas al oído, desde su dichoso "te amo" hasta un "eres tan hermosa", aunque al principio me parecía estúpido luego comencé a acostumbrarme, acostumbrarme a su forma de hacerlo, a su forma de tocarme inclusive comenzaba a agradarme de sobremanera que me dijera te amo._

_Nuestra relación llevaba ya un par de meses, en los cuales Beck no había intentado pedirme que volviéramos y yo no estaba interesada en eso pues estaba muy complacida con Vega, DEMASIADO complacida con ella… aunque fuera empalagosa algunas veces, dándome toda esa atención. Realmente tenía todo con ella, atención, buen sexo, comida, salidas al cine, una casa a la que ir cuando mi padre me tenía harta y lo mejor era que yo sólo debía sonreírle y decirle "Te quiero mucho Tori" para que se pusiera como loca y comenzara a hacerme mimos… ella nunca se enteraría que sólo jugaba con ella, que cuando decía eso mentía y que cuando me fastidiara la dejaría y buscaría alguien que follara igual que ella, pero eso sería un verdadero reto, esa morena algunas veces me hacía sentir tan pasiva, era terrible… pero se sentía excelente._

-Te amo- _murmuró una vez cuando estábamos en mi auto camino a su casa luego de haber ido a una feria, en la que tuve que ganar un oso de peluche para ella puesto que no dejaba de molestar, era eso o "el tunel del amor" un carajo, preferí mil veces eso… nada difícil, sólo lanzar unos dardos los cuales acerté gracias a mi práctica lanzando tijeras._

-¿Ah sí?- _le pregunté deteniendo mi auto en un semáforo en rojo _-¿Lo suficiente como para dejarte follar en mi auto?- _obtuve la reacción que quería, ella se sonrojó levemente y volteó a ver por la ventana de mi convertible negro _–Oh, entonces no me amas lo suficiente… bien- _hablé "entristecida" mientras arrancaba el auto en otra dirección que no era su casa sino hacía el desierto en el que una vez intente enterrarla._

-Por supuesto que sí… te amo demasiado- _ella colocó a "Jacke" el oso en el asiento trasero y se aproximo a mi situando una de sus manos en mi pierna, comenzó a subirla hasta mi entrepierna y luego bajarla a mi rodilla, sonreí deteniendo mi auto en medio de aquella solitaria y espeluznante carretera, era perfecto, mi sueño sexual fue hacerlo allí con alguien, sin embargo Beck siempre se negó, pero Vega… ella me complacía en cada cosa que le decía. Ciertamente ella y yo lo habíamos hecho en tantos lugares. En su habitación, en su sala, su cocina, las escaleras hacia su habitación, el armario del conserje, mi auto… inclusive una vez lo hicimos en casa de Cat… la pobre estaba dormida, Tori se negaba pero yo fui más rápida que ella y la penetré rápidamente y con algo de furia haciendo que mordiera la almohada para no despertar a la dueña de tan rosa habitación. Sí… mi relación con ella no podía ser mejor… hasta que un día todo se fue al carajo por culpa de Beck, me explico, yo estaba muy tranquila esperando a la idiota de Vega en el armario del conserje, según el mensaje que me envió estaba en una clase importante de canto y que estaría allí en cuanto pudiera, comenzaba a fastidiarme así que miré las fotos que tenía de Vega luego del acto… ¿Qué? Tengo mis necesidades, y cuando Tori estaba con su "Súper Amigo" André no podía irla a buscar a casa del chico y decirle "Hola André vine a buscar a Tori para follármela en su habitación", NO, ella debía disculparse con él y pedirle que la llevara a casa porque había surgido una "urgencia"; cuando ella llegaba tarde me encontraba masturbándome, cuando llegaba a tiempo yo sólo estaba desvestida, es decir que no había momento en el que llegará muy tarde; es decir que eso pasaría ahora mismo, ella llegaría, me besaría y comenzaría la acción, acción luego de una semana sin tacto alguno porque hemos estado ocupadas con nuestros proyectos finales, íbamos a graduarnos ya así que eso era muy importante. Mientras miraba sus fotos me preguntaba qué sucedería con esto luego de graduarnos ¿Me perdería y no volvería a llamarla o estaría con ella hasta que mi carrera triunfe y botarla para que no se hablen pestes de mi? Mmm eso último era cruel… esperen, ambas eran crueles… ojala pudiera hacer ambas._

-Jade… Qué bueno que te encuentro- _estaba tan concentrada que no noté cuando mi ex novio entró al armario y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, yo lo miré con una ceja alzada _–Estuve buscándote muñeca- _me arrimé un poco lejos de él, ya hasta me molestaba su presencia y si seguía molestando le diría las miles de cosas que pienso de él, y no son nada lindas._

-¿Qué diablos quieres Beckett?- _hablé fastidiada, él sonrió acercándose más a mí, siempre odie esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tenía, sólo yo podía sonreír así sin embargo él lo hacía y las ganas de ahorcarlo crecían en mí._

-Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo amor- _yo voltee los ojos. Vega no me decía muñeca, ni amor, ni nada de eso… sin embargo me decía preciosa o sinónimos de la palabra; algo que me gusta es que alaben mi belleza… ¿Es muy difícil entenderlo? Para Vega no, pero para él parecía un misterioso enigma._

-Yo no voy a volver contigo, eres un idiota- _guardé mi pear phone para que no viera las fotos que tengo de Vega y comenzara a divulgar nuestra relación._

-Se que extrañas mis besos, mis tratos y sobre todo el sexo Jade- _Por favor, ahora estaba teniendo sexo con una de sus "amigas" ¿Para qué lo necesitaba? Además, Vega no lo hace mal._

-Te sorprendería saber que no lo hago, ahora lárgate que quiero estar sola- _necesitaba que se fuera ahora mismo, sino Vega llegaría y él comenzaría a pensar mal y yo terminaría sin sexo en el armario, no, no, no y NO._

-Vamos Amor, sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti… todas estas chicas son muy fáciles, pero tú eres todo un reto y eso me encanta de ti- _cogió mi mano pero yo la alejé al instante bruscamente, si no se marchaba lo asesinaría con mis tijeras, escondería el cadáver en el bote de basura, lo taparía, follaría con Tori y luego de que se fuera lo metería en la maleta de mi auto y lo abandonaría en el desierto… sonreí imaginándome a Tori sentándome en la tapa del bote y haciéndome suya sobre el cadáver oculto de Beck… creo que estoy algo loca pero ese no es el punto, Vega está por venir y si este imbécil no se va me quedaré sin sexo joder._

-Beck lárgate de aquí, te he dicho que quiero estar sola y que- _el muy imbécil no me dejó terminar puesto que me besó repentinamente, yo intenté alejarlo pero me tenía agarrada firmemente la nuca sin permitirlo. Logré alejarlo empujándolo bruscamente y él me miró enojado _-¿Qué coño crees que haces Beckett? He dicho que no quiero nada contigo- _alcé mi voz comenzando una discusión allí dentro._

-Porque estás con Tori ¿cierto?, estás usándola a ella como usaste a otras- _me sorprendió que lo supera sin embargo no mostré mi sorpresa, al contrario_ _lo fulminé con la mirada._

-¿Cómo coños lo sabes? ¿Has estado espiándonos maldito pervertido?- _siempre había sido lo mismo, él me seguía y sabía con quien lo engañaba, luego decía "disculparme" y volvíamos, pero si creía que esta vez iba a ser lo mismo estaba muy equivocado el muy imbécil _–¿Sabes qué? No me importa, esta vez no vamos a volver porque yo ya no te necesito, estoy muy complacida con lo que tengo con Vega y eso no es asunto tuyo así que retírate para poder follármela en este estúpido armario como veces anteriores- _le señalé la puerta sin embargo ni se levantó ni se fue _-¿A qué esperas idiota? Tengo una morena sensual viniendo hacia aquí para darme sexo, largo- _él seguía mirándome y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, quise golpearlo pero eso sólo haría que Victoria nos encontrara, se portara como una buena amiga con él y lo llevara a la enfermería en lugar de sacarlo y hacerlo salvajemente conmigo… uuuuh, salvajemente._

-No voy a irme, no hasta que me digas tus verdaderas intenciones con ella ¿Es solo sexo?- _fruncí el ceño, yo no amaba a Tori y ni para que ese imbécil se fuera mentiría diciendo que lo hacía._

-No, joder… yo no le amo, ni a ella, ni a ti, ni a nadie más que a mí misma, lo único que quiero es sexo con ella porque lo hace mejor que tú ¿Así o más claro imbécil?- _él me miró enojado por lo último _-¿Te molesta que te diga que tu amiga Tori es mejor teniendo sexo que tú? Pues sí, no sabes lo buena que es, pero creo que ya he jugado lo suficiente con ella, ya voy a graduarme y cuando inicie mi carrera no quiero ensuciar mi imagen-

-Entonces sólo juegas con ella ¿cierto?- _sonreí con burla._

-¡Por supuesto! No me importan sus sentimientos hacía a mí, únicamente me importa su forma de hacerlo, vieras lo buena que es jugando allá abajo… pero he decidido dejarla en la graduación, quizás humillarla un poco… y luego seguir mi vida con total tranquilidad- _obviamente yo no iba a hacer eso, lo decía para que saliera de allí de una buena vez, viniera Tori, tuviéramos sexo y siguiéramos con nuestra relación como antes, extrañamente él sonrió acercándose a mí._

-Que tonta eres Jade- _susurró tomándome por la nuca y besándome nuevamente con brusquedad, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que Beck se alejará sonriente… no puede ser._

-Jade- _murmuró Tori mirándome fijamente, su mirada reflejaba dolor y muy al contrario de alegrarme eso me hacía sentir un poco mal._

-Vega, esto no es- _Beck se levantó sonriéndole a Victoria con autosuficiencia._

-Es obvio lo que está sucediendo aquí Tori, ella y yo hemos vuelto a ser novios y tú… sólo fuiste su juguete sexual todo este tiempo- _fruncí el ceño levantándome y empujando bruscamente a Beck._

-¡Cállate imbécil!- _iba a golpear su rostro hasta que escuché un sollozo, oh no… mierda, Victoria estaba llorando y eso no era para nada bueno _–Vega lo que escuchaste no es- _ella me interrumpió con una bofetada… la más fuerte que me habían dado en vida he de agregar._

-¡Escuché cada palabra de lo que dijiste West! No necesitas explicarme nada, y para que no esperes hasta la graduación soy yo quien termina contigo- _comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de HA totalmente destrozada ¿A quien le importa que estuviera destrozada? Ella no debía tratarme así... ¡No dejaré que se vaya tan fácil!._

* * *

Bueno creo que he sido toda una Gentleman con ustedes al subir esto luego de tan poco tiempo xD

¡Si quieren lancen tomatazos por dejarlos así de cortos pero no a la cara parfavar! Me esfuerzo por no tenerla cuidada, sin espinillas ni barros ni nada, okno solo me echo agua y jabón :c pero igual no tengo nada de eso e.e

Ajam, ¿Qué les pareció eso? Uuuuuh ya van a ver lo que hace Jade :3 va a hacer que Tori se vuelva una diosa del odio, aunque esto no será muy largo, máximo unos 15 cap u_u (soy muy floja pues) Pero en el siguiente cap espero mostrar a la Tori (o eso tengo en mente)

En fin… ya me voy que sino ¿Quién jugará Bayonetta?... hablando de juegos tengo una pregunta… ¿A nadie le gusta Claire Redfield? Yo la amo, tanto como a Tori

Okay, Okay... ya en serio bye :3

**Haku-Dleifder**


	3. Chapter 3

I wanna dance, and love, and dance... again (8)

Ya basta jennifer! Sal de mi mente, espara, no! vuelveeeee no te vayas T^T ya que la jennifer se fue :'c mentira sigo escuchando su sensual voz ja!

Aja, basta de entretenerme, tengo un libro que leer para mi proxima clase de metodología, el lunes :c así que vine a dejar esto por aquí, ahora a ver los reviews...

**madameduvergiere** la venganza de tori será cruel y empezará mas adelante xD quieres ver a beck torturado? lo tomaré en cuenta para el próximo cap, muerto? NO! no soy asesina :c y Tori tampoco aunque no vendría mal pues e.e okno! basta, yo les? no! nunca en mi vida tocaría a una mujer a menos que sea para quitarle la ropa, okay si soy demasiado les como para ocultarlo (notalo chica que se sienta a mi izquierdaaaaa)

**Guest **quien eres y porque lees y comentas todos mis fanfiiiics? #ForeverAsustada okno xD habías dicho que eres de mi país no? o era alguien más ._. el punto es que espero que hayas sido muy paciente porque si me tarde fue por culpa de mi profesor de teoría de la forma (no era como si yo estuviera muy entretenida jugando wii o cuidando a mi sobrina)

**Extremebrony **y si nos casamos? xD okno ya tengo una novia, una esposa, un cacho y una enamorada en la uni... y una sobrina que mantener x_x yo tambien soy fan de nintendo y también soy menor de edad sólo tengo 16 añitos :c el punto es queeee te diré que tu gótica favorita va a estar cachonda muchas veces y nadie mas que "manuela" estará para sacarla de eso xD y no u_u en este cap nada se arreglará todo empeorará y Jade sufrirá forever and ever AJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA *inserte risa de lunática* ya basta Dleifder comportate :c

**Nara375, joririzzles, vaniap0211, taetae, mica **creo que tod s ustedes desean ver a la tori mala xD pues allí abajo está :B y sé que la desearán demasiado

Usen su imaginación parfavar, yo no se describir personas xD sólo se decir si es sexy, mal arreglada, activa, pasiva xD fea no, ninguna mujer es fea todas son unas bellezas creadas por Nayru para que yo cometa pecados *-*

Por cierto, tengo tan poca imaginación, quizás por el estrés en el que vivo, no sé, quizás, pero no se me ocurrió un titulo para este cap... llamenlo como deseen bitches :*

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de victorious, soy dueña de mi patria, alguien quiere?**** está a mitad de precio!**** no? nadie? okay :c**

* * *

**Jade's pov**

_Wow, wow… esperen un momento, una cosa era que ella estuviera enojada… otra es que me termine y me abofetee enfrente de todo el mundo que nos miraba muy atentos a todo._

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Vas a escucharme Victoria Vega- _la cogí del brazo jalándola bruscamente y haciendo que chocara contra los casilleros frente a mi _–A mí nadie me termina ¿escuchas? Además yo nunca dije que te amaba, nunca dije que estaría por siempre contigo ni ninguna de esas cosas estúpidas que tú me decías- _vi lágrimas bajar por su rostro, estaba destruida pero yo terminaría de pisotearla como normalmente hago, eso hice cuando el tal Ryder había jugado con ella, claro que él no llegó al punto al que yo llegué _–Tú fuiste la estúpida que se enamoró perdidamente de mí sabiendo el tipo de persona que soy, tú permitiste que jugara contigo sabiendo que no te amaba, tú sola creaste ilusiones tontas a las cuales yo nunca di alas porque nunca te ame, nunca lo dije y nunca lo sentí ¿Y sabes que sí? SÍ VOLVÍ CON BECK, porqué tú solo fuiste alguien con quien entretenerme y porque contigo sólo podía fingir mis orgasmos, ni siquiera llegaste a llenarme una sola vez- _más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y no entendía porque sentía un nudo en mi garganta y como si alguien estuviera apuñalándome en el pecho _–Sólo eres una estúpida enamoradiza que cae siempre en los juegos de los demás porque confía en todo el mundo y ese… ese fue tu error Victoria Vega… confiar en mí fue el peor error que has cometido en tu vida- _la solté y comencé a caminar hacía el armario del conserje, cogí mi morral y luego caminé de nuevo a la salida, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido en los pasillos, yo voltee a verla, estaba sentada en el suelo llorando sin consuelo alguno, entonces dije lo peor que pude decir en mi vida _–No eres más que basura- _desaparecí por la entrada ignorando la mirada de rencor que me lanzó su mejor amigo._

_Varios días después ella no aparecía en Hollywood Arts, todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera lo peor del mundo, inclusive Cat estaba molesta conmigo por haber jugado con Vega y por "hacerla llorar toda la semana". Ignoré el hecho de que Vega no asistía a clases puesto que ya era la última semana de mi vida en ese lugar, al imbécil de Beck le dejé muy en claro que no quería volver a tener algo con él y fue cuando me dijo que él me amaba, que no soportaba verme tan feliz con alguien que no me merecía y cuando planeó destruir a Tori por haberle "robado a su novia", idiota… si tan sólo lo hubiera asesinado cuando pude, ahora mismo estaría disfrutando de sexo con Victoria. Obviando ese tema yo no volví a verla hasta la graduación, estaba más hermosa que nunca, es decir follable, sí más follable que nunca; intenté acercarme a ella en varias ocasiones para disculparme puesto que Cat me había dicho que no me hablaría hasta que lo hiciera, no era como si yo quisiera hacerlo, no era como si yo quisiera explicarle lo que Beck había hecho y que yo sólo había actuado por rabia. Tuve mi oportunidad de jalarla detrás de unos arbustos para comenzar mis disculpas._

-Vega… - _ella me miró seriamente, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, estaba algo más flaca y sus ojos levemente hinchados por lo que deduje que sí, era cierto lo que Cat me había dicho, ella no había comido mucho y sólo se dedicaba a llorar por horas en todos esos días _–Yo quería decirte que… yo… bueno lo siento, realmente no fue mi intención haberte dicho todas esas cosas, es sólo que me enojó que no me escucharas y que encima me abofetearas, pero todo tiene una explicación, Beck me confesó que…-

-No quiero escucharte- _habló ella sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos estaban vacíos de hecho parecía que no estaba allí, se dio media vuelta para irse pero yo la detuve y como último recurso la besé a la fuerza, ella se alejó de mí al instante y volvió a abofetearme como aquella vez _–No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso West- _yo la miré extrañada, generalmente cuando teníamos peleas antes yo hacía eso y ella terminaba rendida a mis pies _-¿Cómo puedes venir a decir que lo sientes luego de todo lo que me hiciste y dijiste? Yo te amaba West… aún lo hago- _no sé porque mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando ella dijo eso, sin embargo sentí que se detuvo cuando siguió hablando luego de varios segundos de silencio _–Y no sabes lo que daría por arrancar ese sentimiento de mi corazón ahora mismo, porque lo único que hiciste West fue romper mi corazón, destruirlo como todo lo que tocas ¿Sabes por qué Beck se cansó de ti? Porqué sólo eres una idiota que piensa únicamente en sí misma, pero el también es otro estúpido que no piensa sino en cómo follarte, son tal para cual- _Joder no, ella no podía decirme eso, no con esa mirada de odio, esa no era la Tori Vega que semanas antes me decía que me amaba -P_ero te lo agradezco West, te agradezco que me hayas enseñado a pensar sólo en mi… que me hayas enseñado a destruir todo a mi alrededor, porque eso es lo que haré a partir de ahora, destruiré todo lo que se interponga en mi camino, todo lo que no me guste, lo que no me agrade y escucha esto "amorcito", te odio, como nunca pensé odiar a alguien, y tu y él, pero ante todo tú West vas a ser lo único que realmente desearé destruir y cuando lo haga… cuando lo haga vas a rogarme de rodillas que me detenga pero solo obtendrás lo que mereces_- Luego de eso me dejó allí, totalmente desconcertada, sino hubiera sido por Cat me hubiera quedado allí el resto del día_

_Un año pasó… un año en el que no dejé de pensar en ella, en lo idiota que había sido por caer en la trampa de Beck, en lo hermosa que se veía en las noticias, lo bella que era su voz en entrevistas… no, ella no era cantante, había decidido ser directora de cine y había comenzado a dirigir una película de acción ayudada por un tal Adam Justice… un imbécil que según ella era su amigo y según él eran pareja, cuando ella lo negaba me sentía el ser más feliz del mundo… pero todo acabó cuando se casó. Cat me invitó a su boda sin embargo no quería estar allí viendo como ella le decía sí a un estúpido pelinegro y me decía "te odio" a mí, A MÍ, su primera vez, su primer beso lésbico, aunque también la persona que le destruyó la adolescencia; aunque tengo muy claro que me lo merezco._

_Tras ese año pasó otro, y otro, y otro hasta que pasaron nueve desde la última vez que la vi en persona, la vez que juró destruirme. Había logrado olvidarme de ella luego del segundo año, está bien, no me olvide de ella pero al menos logré dejar de ver sus noticias, dejó de importarme lo famosa que se había vuelto tras casarse son el idiota dueño de una empresa y además accionista de una revista muy vendida… también de una empresa de modelaje, ¿Qué diablos? Y yo sólo era una actriz participante en 5 películas de terror, las primeras 3 de relleno, las otras 2 como personaje secundario y ahora había encontrado con una oferta para hacer por fin el papel de la asesina en una futura película dirigida por quien sabe quién. Aunque Robbie Shapiro era quien me había llamado para hacer la audición, y justo ahora me dirigía hacía allí. Había mantenido el contacto con varios de ellos, o al menos con Cat, Robbie y Beck, André un poco puesto que decía que aún estaba resentido por haber jugado con su mejor amiga pero en nuestra última reunión dijo que era mi culpa que Victoria se volviera quien es ahora y Robbie sólo asintió dándole la razón, yo no entendí la indirecta… o al menos no la había entendido hasta ahora. Llegué al lugar indicado por Shapiro, era un estudio realmente grande, caminé hasta un edificio y pregunté por las audiciones y la chica me indico que era en el último piso, al final del pasillo por la derecha, le agradecí y fui por donde me había dicho, el lugar era realmente grande. Estuve prácticamente 15 minutos esperando para mi audición y fue entonces cuando escuché que Robbie decía mi nombre, me saludaba sonriente y me abría la puerta para que entrara…_

-Antes de entrar Jade- _me habló deteniéndome antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta _–Ten en cuenta que aunque la conozcas ella ya no es la misma, así que omite tus comentarios hostiles- _no entendí lo que dijo, sin embargo asentí y entré al lugar encontrándome con un rostro conocido pero que había olvidado por un largo tiempo. _

-Oh, pero que desagradable sorpresa…- _No, ese comentario no fue mío, fue de ella, me encontraba frente a frente con Victoria Vega, quien había deseado ver desde hace mucho pero quien no parecía contenta por nuestro reencuentro. Tenía su cabello suelto como siempre y con los rizos al final de este, unos lentes que recuerdo haber usado con ella en una de nuestras sesiones de sexo y que sólo la hacían ver más sexy de lo que ya se veía. En mi caso no pude decir nada por la sorpresa, únicamente mantenía mis labios ligeramente abiertos_ –Shapiro, ¿No te dije que trajeras a actrices de verdad? No quiero malas actuaciones en mi película- _le habló a Robbie que pareció ponerse nervioso, ella miró su teléfono por un momento, no entendía porque nada salía de mis labios aunque mi cerebro tuviera miles de cosas que decirle simplemente no dejaba de ver en que se había convertido Victoria, ciertamente ahora tenía 26 años, era más alta que antes, y como toda mujer con poder se vestía como tal, sus ropas eran más de empresaria que de productora lo que me hizo pensar que trabajaría con su esposo en la dichosa empresa de este –_Bueno ya sácala de aquí Shapiro, no tiene nada interesante_- él se acercó a ella y le habló al oído_ -¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ya ha estado en películas de terror?- _alzó una ceja mirando a Robbie con seriedad _-¿Y a quién diablos le importa? He dicho que no me interesa esta…mmm… Jade West- _habló seriamente._

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla actuar al menos, he vistos su participación en películas y su actuación es realmente buena- _habló alguien sentado a su lado, no sé quien era pero se lo agradecí sonriéndole levemente. Era un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada, vestía de forma casual y tenía una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera… menos a mí._

-No Chris, he dicho que no quiero verla actuar, ya estoy cansada de audiciones y la suya en particular no me interesa-

-Vamos Vic- _esta vez habló una mujer a su otro lado _–He escuchado de ella, y que Shapiro la haya traído es realmente bueno, sólo veamosla y luego decidiremos- _alcé una ceja mirando a la morena frente a mí que seguía con la vista en su móvil. La otra mujer era pelirroja, de ojos verde grisáceos y piel blanca y pecosa, también vestía de manera casual… parecía que la única seria allí era Tori._

-¿Qué acaso no entienden que no?- _los otros dos miraron el escritorio como si fueran dos niños regañados_ –Saben lo que sucede cuando alguien me lleva la contraria ¿no?-_ ambos asintieron cual robots_ –Entonces callen y sáquenla de aquí ahora- _señaló la puerta, por la que alguien entró haciendo voltear a todos hacía la puerta, ni siquiera había tocado aquel… ¿niño?_

-Ya he llegado del colegio Mamá- _habló el pequeño de unos 9 años de cabello negro y piel blanca_ –Tengo varias tareas que hacer pero he venido a almorzar contigo y…- _él me miró un momento cuando tropezó conmigo puesto que estaba viendo una consola portátil que tenía en su_ _mano_ –Oh por Dios es Jade West, Mamá es Jade West- _yo aún seguía sin entender quien era ese niño y porque estaba en ese lugar._

-Oye niño no te han enseñado a- _Vega me interrumpió al levantarse y hacer ruido con su silla, se acercó al pequeño, yo pensé que lo sacaría del lugar como era debido, pero en cambio le sonrió cálidamente y peinó su cabello azabache agachándose un poco para besar su frente y mostrándome lo bien que se veía su trasero en esa falda que se pegaba a su cadera y piernas. Me olvidé completamente del niño y sonreí admirando la vista._

-Jack- _habló sonriente la mitad latina _–Hijo te he dicho que antes de entrar debes tocar la puerta, puedes interrumpir algo importante- _yo la miré impresionada volviendo del país de las maravillas ¿Acaso dijo hijo? Ese niño… ¿ESE NIÑO ERA SU HIJO? ¿Qué diablos había pasado en estos 9 años?_

* * *

Ya no se aceptan tomatazos, ja! el que iba a lanzar uno ahorreselo, oh esperen por aquí todo está caro, lancenme tomateees, no, vuelvan yo quería tomate :c

En fin, obviando la crisis económica de mi país y que no encuentro harina en ningun lado :c ¿Qué les pareció? uuuuh a que no esperaban que Tori tuviera un hijo, se me ocurrió de último minuto, soooo no me azoten por favor :c soy un ser humano que quiere con la que se sienta a su lado xD

Okaaaaay ya basta, a leer el sensual libro de metodología... mentira! a jugar Monster Hunter! bye bitches :D

**Haku-Dleifder**


	4. Chapter 4

Five fingaz to the faceeeee *-*

Hola guap s, si me invitan un helado les regalo de mi patria (forever venezolana pobre)

Eeeeeeen fin, dejando de lado la economía (super hyper asquerosa) de mi país, vine a actualizar porque sino mi comida se enfría, queri decir… sino no lo puedo hacer después, no piensen que no tengo nada que hacer :c

A veeeer

**Nara375 **calmad bell , que no he matado a nadie xD en primeras, Jade se ha quedado como idiota porque… porque no sé quise que se quedara así, pero luego ya verás que le dirá a Tori, luego Jade será mala de nuevo, lo prometo compatriota. Eso de que le haya dicho esas cosas, joder lo tenía planeado para despueees, pero por supuesto que tori le diría algo como "estoy orgullosa de serlo zorra, ja!" o ese es mi plan futuro pues xD seren moren que dentro de unos 3 meses volverán a ser pareja :3

**Extremebrony **Oye estaba enamorada de ti :c soy mujer, o eso creo porque aún no tengo penis, y tengo pechos… si supongo que sigo siendo mujer, supongo que te confundes por el ID, ese nombre es algo masculino no? Bueno es por mi perro que se llama Haku y Claire de resident evil xD ajam a responder Dleirfdeeeer, has roto mi corazón belleza :c eso de que me odias me afectó mas que a Jade lo que le viene en este cap :'c Al menos tengo tu respeto *It's something* Bueno en este cap no van a mejorar, perdóname por favor *haciendo reverencia* Y podrías decirme que significa Brohoof? *Forever Confundida* disculpa mi ignorancia xD

Y ya que soy chica ahora si nos casamos? *-* okno xD

**Mica **alguien que al menos aprecia el desprecio (dafuq? Que acabo de escribir? xD)

**Guest **no, no, noooooo, ese niño no es de Jade, para nada… ya verás que pasa con él, tengo su futuro en mis manos buajajajajaja *inserte risa malvada* pero en serio, no tengo planeado que sea el hijo de Jade xD eso sería raro, al menos a mi me parece raro no sé tu xD Respeto a las personas que escriben eso pero, no, definitivamente yo no lo hago :)

**vaniap0211 **Yeaaaaah Tori con un hijo :3 ojojojojojo tu eres muy sabi has acertado en eso último, jo supongo que más bien yo soy predecible xD

**lea **Te sorprendería como me comporto yo con la gente xD le he dicho a mi hermana que es como un color negro usado en cartulina negra… totalmente una inútil, joder es que me tenía estresada :c y siii, efectivamente fue una reverenda basura, ahora le toca a la Toriiii ser una basura-a-a-a *cantando*

Basta pues, lean allá abajo :3

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de victorious, sino fuera millonaria y feliz C:**

* * *

**Jade's pov**

_Yo miré al niño con sorpresa ¿De verdad? ¿Un hijo? ¿Vega? ¿Victoria Vega un hijo? No, eso era una broma, una broma de MUY MAL GUSTO, ese niño no podía ser suyo, acaso de que quedara embarazada a sus 18 o 19 y eso NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE, una niña tan santa, pura y casta como ella no podía hacer algo como eso, es decir si que podía y como lo hacía, Jade West céntrate, estás frente a Vega y su pequeño hijo de unos 8 años. Dios, si existes y estás allá arriba sólo te pido que no sea su hijo, que sea su hermano, su primo LO QUE SEA MENOS SU HIJO_

-No pensé que estuvieras aún en audiciones y menos aún con Jade West, de saberlo no me hubiera ni acercado a tu despacho- _la morena me miró con una ceja alzada sonriendo de manera burlona._

-Ella ya se iba… no tiene nada que hacer aquí-_ la mujer pecosa carraspeó un poco antes de hablar._

-Pero no ha audicionado Vic- _la mencionada volteó a ver a la mujer fulminándola con la mirada._

-¿No ha audicionado aún?- _preguntó el pequeño mequetrefe sonriente._

-Eh, no pero…- ella _no pudo terminar puesto que el niño corrió hasta unas cuantas sillas que estaban cerca del lugar y la colocó entre la de su mamá y el tal Chris_ -¿Jack? ¿Qué haces amor?- _ella lo miró con una ceja alzada confundida, al igual que yo._

-Pues sentándome para ver cómo actúa mi gran ídolo Mamá- _Vega negó con la cabeza aparentemente enojada._

-Lo hará… pero únicamente para que tú lo veas bebé- _se sentó al lado de su hijo y miró su teléfono nuevamente, tecleando como si yo no estuviera parada allí._

-Bien Jade, toma ese libreto que está allí- _Chris señaló un libreto sobre una mesa que estaba a mi derecha_ –Abre en la página 22 donde aparece la asesina- _yo asentí sonriente e hice lo que me dijo comenzando con mi actuación segundos después. Todos en la sala me miraban, todos sorprendidos por mi actuación… todos menos ella. Ella sólo me echaba una mirada de vez en vez, sin prestar real atención a la actuación. Cuando terminé mi actuación todos aplaudieron, menos ella, que no sacaba la vista de su teléfono._

-Bueno, es la primera que vale la pena ver, yo digo que ella es la apropiada- _habló el tal Chris sonriente._

-Opino lo mismo, las anteriores eran buenas pero ella entra perfectamente en el personaje puesto que tiene esa sombría mirada, y una macabra sonrisa- _dijo esta vez la pelirroja._

-Yo digo que n-_ Vega fue cortada por su hijo quien golpeó ligeramente la mesa sonriendo._

-¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí, Mamá deja que actúe, es excelente… además podría pasarme por aquí cuando estén grabando y podría tomarme fotos con ella-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tú no vas a tomarte fotos con ella… Ni le pedirás su autógrafo_- habló seriamente haciendo que el pequeño bajara la mirada algo triste_ –Agradezco que hayas terminado con esta tortura, ya puedes retirarte y… no te llamaremos- _sonrió diciendo esto último y mirándome con una de sus cejas alzada._

-¿Aún rencorosa por lo que te hice Vega?- _pregunté haciendo que Robbie, quien seguía allí me mirara temeroso. Sin embargo ella sólo se levantó sin despegar la vista de su móvil, cogió su cartera y se encaminó hasta el niño._

-Vámonos Jack, tengo sólo diez minutos para almorzar y luego debo ir a una reunión importante de la empresa-

-Mamá… ¿Porqué ella sabe tu apellido? Nunca te gustó que te llamaran por él- habló el pequeño sin levantarse de la silla.

-¿Me habló?- _preguntó ella alzando una ceja y mirándome como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le dije_ –Ay, no lo sé Jack, vámonos- _parecía algo molesta luego de echar una última ojeada a su teléfono_

-¿Acaso la conocías?- _volvió a preguntar sin moverse y mirándola con una ceja alzada, pude ver que sus ojos eran color miel._

-¿Yo? No amor, en mi vida he visto a esta mujer- _fruncí el ceño… eso dolía, sin embargo una idea vino a mí, utilizaría ese momento para hacerla aceptarme en su película._

-¿Ahora vas a negar nuestro romance Vega?- _ella volteó a mirarme enojada, realmente parecía que tenía al diablo frente a mí, escupiendo fuego y a punto de destrozar todo a su alrededor… no dejaba de pensar lo bien que se veía enojada._

-Eh… yo debo irme a almorzar- _habló Chris levantándose y tomando una chaqueta que estaba en su silla_ -¿Vienes Helena?- _le habló a la mujer que sonrió y asintió rápidamente, era obvio que ambos habían sentido la tensión en el ambiente._

-Claro, vamos… nos vemos más tarde Jack_- jaló una mejilla del niño quien sonrió asintiendo_ -Jefa- _le habló a Victoria pero esta no dejó de mirarme. Ambos salieron del lugar rápidamente, Robbie por su parte parecía muy incomodo._

-¿Mamá a que se refiere con su romance?- _preguntó el niño luego de varios segundos de tención_ -¿Acaso tú…?-

-¡Shapiro!- _el hombre con afro saltó en su lugar, rápidamente caminó hasta ella_ –Saca a Jack de aquí… llévalo a un restaurant y espérenme allí-

-C-Claro señorita Justice- _asintió y luego miró al niño _–Vamos Jack… te llevaré a donde quieras- _lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la salida._

-Pero yo…- _el menor se quejó intentando quedarse en el lugar, sin embargo Vega lo interrumpió._

-Jack ve con Robbie- _esta vez no le habló con amor como antes sino seriamente, seguía sin despegar su mirada de la mía ni yo de la suya_ –¡Ahora!- _alzó la voz frunciendo el ceño, escuché como la puerta se cerró y luego ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, la intensidad de su mirada me hizo desviar la mía a algún lado en la enorme oficina, de verdad pensé que estaba en la oficina del diablo a punto de que me hiciera pagar por todos mis pecados_ -¿Qué diablos quieres West?- _preguntó haciéndome volverla a ver, su mirada demostraba verdadero odio._

-Yo sólo… es que…- _no entendía porque comenzaba a actuar como una estúpida colegiala, pero es que su mirada era tan pesada que me hacía sentir como una niña que acababa de hacer algo mal._

-¿QUÉ?- _gritó empujándome y haciéndome retroceder_ -¿Quieres el puesto en la película?- _yo no aparté mi mirada de ella, se acercó a mi quedando muy cerca ambas, pensé que me besaría sin embargo habló_ –Pues ya puedes irte yendo porque no voy a darte ningún puesto… ni siquiera de suplente, quiero actrices de verdad en mi película, no una basura como tú- _eso me hizo enojar ¿Qué diablos se creía que era? ¿Una Reina?_

-Oh, no parece que los otros pensaran lo mismo- _alcé una ceja haciéndola fruncir mas su ceño, bien que me había quedado callada antes pero ahora le escupiría un ojo de ser posible _–Parece que únicamente estás dolida por que hace nueve años te usé como si no valieras nada… y efectivamente… no vales nada- _su palma se estrelló en mi rostro sorprendiéndome._

-¿Crees que me olvidé de mi promesa?- _me cogió del cabello jalándome hasta una pared para luego hacerme chocar contra esta de manera brusca ¿Pero qué coño? Esa no era la Victoria Vega que yo conocía_ –No lo hice West, el único motivo por el que te siguen llamando "actriz" es porque he estado muy ocupada obteniendo fama que tú desearías tener- _jaló mi cabello con más fuerza haciéndome soltar un quejido_ –Pero deberías ver que sucedió con Beck… ¿Lo has visto siquiera? ¿No?- _preguntó sarcástica haciéndome recordar que tenía ya unos 6 meses sin escuchar de él, lo último que escuché en la radio fue que fue despedido de la revista en la que trabajaba y desapareció, más nunca lo vi_ -¿Quieres verlo? Tengo muchas fotos interesantes de él… ¿Quieres ver como terminarás tú dentro de unos meses?- _fruncí el ceño intentando soltarme de su agarré pero éste era firme_ –De hecho… traigo una aquí ahora mismo…- _sonrió con algo de demencia haciendo que me asustara un poco. Sin soltarme buscó su teléfono, luego de teclear varias veces por unos segundos sonrió aún más y le dio vuelta al teléfono, lo que vi me sorprendió demasiado, ahogué un grito en mi garganta e intenté alejarla sin embargo ella no dejaba que cumpliera mi cometido_ -¿Te gusta?- _preguntó y luego comenzó a reír… __Ciertamente lo que se lograba ver en la foto era el rostro aparentemente quemado de alguien, temblé ligeramente del miedo __¿Qué diablos había ocurrido con Vega?__ O mejor ¿En qué diablos la hice convertirse?_

-Tori ¿Qué diablos has hecho?- _frunció el ceño cuando su teléfono vibró, me soltó y tecleó varias cosas en su teléfono volviendo a ignorarme._

-Fue un accidente… lo dice la noticia- _habló sin despegar la vista de su teléfono y aligeró un poco su ceño. De un momento a otro me miró y creo que le volvió el odio al cuerpo porque su ceño estaba incluso más fruncido que antes de aligerarlo_ –Si vuelves a llamarme Tori o Vega- _volvió a acercarse a mí cogiendo mi rostro con una sola mano por mi barbilla y haciendo presión en mis mejillas con sus dedos_ –Vas a sufrir West- _apretó aún más su agarre haciéndome soltar un gemido de dolor_ –Yo te hablo por tu apellido así que… espero que me llames Señorita Justice como los demás- _alcé una ceja sin entender que intentaba decir ¿Señorita Justice?_

-¿Quién es esa tal Señorita Justice?- _pregunté cuando me soltó y acaricié mis mejillas sintiendo algo de dolor_ -¿Acaso te haces pasar por alguien?-

-No seas imbécil, además ese asunto no es de su incumbencia señorita West- _caminó hasta la puerta colocando su mano en la perilla, estaba a punto de irse pero la detuve cogiéndola del brazo _–No me toques- _se soltó del agarre y se alejó de mi, pero al menos logré que se alejara de la puerta también._

-Victoria, ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿De verdad es tú hijo?- _Ella parecía ignorarme puesto que se cruzó de brazos y miraba a todos lados desinteresada_ –Dime… ¿Realmente te casaste y tuviste un hijo con algún estúpido del que estás enamorada?- _en ese momento me miró, parecía sorprendida, sin embargo luego sonrió y creí que dentro de su cerebro comenzaba a planear algo para joderme la existencia_

-¿Y si fuera así qué? ¿Acaso te importa que le haya entregado esto a alguien más?- _se señaló a sí misma, o más bien, señaló su cuerpo con una de sus manos haciéndome bajar instintivamente mis ojos hacía sus pechos un poco más grandes que como los recordaba, sus piernas torneadas… no pude seguir apreciando su escultural cuerpo porque ella volvió a hablar distrayéndome y haciendo que volteara a verla nuevamente a la cara_ –Pues si tanto quieres saberlo, Sí… efectivamente me casé y me enamoré de alguien más, alguien que sí me dio lo que tú nunca hubieras podido darme… a Jack- _sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, su mirada denotaba algo de lujuria_ –Y como me lo dio- _esta vez fui yo quien frunció su ceño, ¿Estaba diciéndome que disfrutó estar con un estúpido hombre?_

-¡Joder Vega!- _ella me fulminó con la mirada por haberla llamado por su apellido, sin embargo no le presté atención y me acerqué a ella cogiéndola por los hombros_ –¿No lo entiendes? ¿Nunca lo entendiste? Ese día entre Beck y yo no ocurrió absolutamente nada, él me besó a la fuerza y yo le dije todo eso para que…- _ella se soltó de mi agarre con algo de brusquedad_

-¡Ja!- se _burló y sonrió con sorna_ –Cállate West no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas explicaciones ¿Hace años te lo dije no? Que te destruiría, así que no importa lo que digas no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión "amorcito"- _hizo comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la última palabra, aún cuando lo dijo sarcásticamente mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios_ –Lárgate antes de que…- _su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y automáticamente frunció el ceño , parecía incluso más molesta que antes, como si la persona que la llamaba fuera una molestia, me fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de contestar dicho aparato_ -¿Qué diablos quieres André? ¡Estoy algo ocupada ahora mismo como para hablar contigo!- _No creí que hablará con André, no creí que esa que estaba prácticamente gritándole al que hace años era su mejor amigo fuera Tori Vega, diablos, lo único que quería creer es que esto era una maldita pesadilla, que sólo era un sueño y que aún tenía 18 y salía con esa sensual morena. Pero la realidad era otra, eso lo supe cuando le grito al moreno por teléfono_ –Te he dicho que no es mi asunto si puedes o no, ¡VAS A HACER LO QUE TE ORDENE PORQUE SOY TU JEFA Y TE PAGO PARA QUE HAGAS TU TRABAJO NO PARA QUE ANDES POR ALLÍ VAGUEANDO!- _trancó su teléfono y luego me miró de nueva cuenta_ –Tu lárgate de aquí, no quiero volver a ver tu rostro a menos que sea suplicando perdón por tu vida- _caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y la trancó de un portazo dejándome allí, totalmente sorprendida y algo asustada por su actitud._

-¿Qué diablos le ha sucedido?- _me pregunté a mi misma arreglando mi cabello hacia atrás. Estuve varios segundos allí y luego salí del lugar chocando con alguien realmente enano_ –Oye fíjate por donde… ¿No eres tú el hijo de Vega?- _pregunté extrañada por ver al pequeño pelinegro allí, sonriéndome de una manera extraña, parecía realmente feliz _-¿No deberías estar almorzando con ella?-

-No, le envíe un mensaje diciéndole que lo dejáramos para otro día- _habló siguiéndome hasta el ascensor del lugar._

-Ah, que interesante- _hablé con sarcasmo que el pequeño pareció no notar, entré al ascensor y el entró conmigo haciéndome rodar los ojos algo frustrada, odio los niños, son muy molestos y seguramente él era de esos mimados a los que si no les das algo que quieren se pone a llorar._

-Tu actuación fue muy buena- _dijo mirándome con ojos brillantes_ –Siempre me ha gustado como actúas, y tu forma de ser tan rebelde, realmente eres mi ídolo Jade- _yo asentí mirando cuantos pisos faltaban para llegar a planta baja, estaba comenzando a exasperarme_ –Y aunque decía no conocerte mamá también parece ser fan tuya- _eso sí llamó mi atención, lo voltee a ver sonriente._

-¿En serio?- _el asintió rápidamente recordándome a Vega cuando le preguntaba_ cosas -¿Por qué crees que es fan mía?- _le volví a preguntar haciendo que mirara el techo del elevador pensando una respuesta concreta, realmente era muy parecido a Victoria._

-Pues… ella tiene muchas fotos tuyas, aunque parece no gustarle mucho como quedan porque siempre las hace trocitos y las tira a la chimenea de su despacho en casa- _la sonrisa de mi rostro se borró al escucharlo decir eso_ –Pero siempre tiene una con ella, en su cartera tras las que son mías y de los abuelos… la he visto cuando buscaba una de la tía Trina- _suspiré resignada, en efecto ella me odiaba y solo guardaba esa foto para recordar mi cara y no olvidarse de su venganza… nunca volveré a tenerla conmigo eso es seguro_ –Aunque parecías más joven, dime ¿De verdad se conocían hace mucho?- _yo sonreí recordando los viejos y buenos tiempos_

-Sí, ella y yo éramos…- _lo pensé un momento, a ningún niño le gustaría escuchar sobre el pasado lésbico de su madre ¿O sí? Seguro que no_ –Digamos que éramos Follamigas- _sonreí al ver su expresión de confusión_ –Pregúntale a tu madre que es eso pequeño, yo no soy quien para responderte- _sería divertido ver la expresión de Victoria en el momento en el que su hijo le pregunte que es una follamiga_

-Si insistes- _murmuró mirando sus manos_ –Oye, mamá estará ocupada toda la tarde y Robbie también, ¿Quieres llevarme a almorzar?- _¿Almorzar con el hijo de Vega? Oh pequeño por favor, estaré ocupada viendo la televisión_

-Creo que eso no sería algo que le agrade a Ve… Victoria- _hablé haciendo que él se mostrara confuso nuevamente_ –Escucha emmm- _lo miré interrogante por no recordar su nombre_

-Jack- _me dijo su nombre sonriente, este niño realmente parecía amarme_

-Eso, escucha Jack lo que sucede es que yo realmente no le agrado a tu madre- _lo tomé del hombro mirándolo y él no podía estar más confundido_ –Es algo de gente mayor ¿sí? Yo le hice algo a tu madre… algo que le dolió mucho y por eso desde hace mucho ella ha estado enojada conmigo-

-¿Entonces la conocías desde hace mucho no?- _preguntó interesado, yo sonreí estresada, los niños de verdad que no son lo mío, preguntan mucho_ –Entonces quizás conociste a papá alguna vez- _esta vez fruncí el ceño… ese hombre, el hombre que hizo suya a Tori y que de ese acto impuro naciste tu mocoso… si conociera a ese hombre lo mataría con mis propias manos_

-Realmente yo no…-

-Lo extraño tanto, desearía que estuviera aquí ahora mismo… quizás él si te contrataría- _habló mirando el suelo, parecía triste… esperen dijo que lo extraña… que desearía que estuviera aquí… eso solo significaba una cosa… mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil._ _A ver… Tori es famosa, MUY FAMOSA, el hecho de que yo la haya ignorado no quería decir que el resto del mundo también, ella consiguió fama cansándose con el tal Justice, y luego de que consiguiera su fama quizás ella… Oh por Dios, si le hizo algo tan horrible a Beck quizás también a su esposo, quizás para ser multimillonaria y asesinarme cruelmente, lanzarme billete a la cara y bailar sobre mi cuerpo… diablos… la hice convertirse en un verdadero monstruo_

-¿Él está… muerto?-

* * *

Taraaaaaaaaaan, les gusto?, no les gusto? Los intrigo? Me odian por esto? Okay, no me odieeeen, soy mala persona pero no merezco ser odiada… soy sensual xD

Ya, ya… si dejan un review que sea sensualon como ustedes :* pero al menos dejen uno joder :c

**Haku-Dleifder**


	5. Chapter 5

Hooooooola guapos/as ¿Qué hacen, Leyendo esto o que hacen? xD okno ._. bueno estaba haciendo mi tarea como niña buena (si ajam) cuando de repente recordé que mucha gente me odia por haber dejado eso corto la otra vez :3 ámenme porque actualicé vale :c

En cuanto a reviews

**Extremebrony:** ¿Qué avanzaron? No sé tú dime luego de leer lo que viene xD ¿Tori mató a Beck? No lo sé quizás sí quizás no, lo decidiré más adelante ¿Por qué todos se alteran por eso? Bueno, efectivamente el hijo de Tori es fan de Jade, eso lo explica él mismo aquí abajo. Gracias por la aclaración :o realmente cada que lo leía me quedaba como que "es un insulto? N halago? Qué es esoooooo?" xD pero bueno veo que no es nada malo :3

** : **oh Nayru sí! Esto es súper bizarro, ¿Eso no llama la atención de la gente? Mmm quizás sí, me alegra que te esté encantando :3

**Gongo: **a ver tus teorías mmm… no sé, quizás y… ¡NO! ¿Nadie entiende que esto no se sale de lo narmal? No es hijo de Jade :c lo juro por Din, Nayru y Farore que no es hijo de Jade, esperen unos cuantos cap y sabrán quien es Jack y que hace en todo esto ¿Okay? Okaaaay

**Nara375: **¿Eh? No he matado a nadie, cuando leas allá abajo entenderás que ni Tori ni yo somos asesinas, mala? Para mala yo, en serio creeme que soy demasiado mala en la vida… me dicen que deberían quemarme en un horno y hacer un botón conmigo y todo xD ok basta, ciertamente Tori tiene muy presente a Jade, es decir… yo tengo muy presente a la persona que me cae mal C: no olvido lo mucho que la odio en serio y pienso miles de formas de torturarla… supongo que expresaré ese sentimiento cuando toque el pensamiento de Tori xD bueno, bueno… lee C:

**Mica: **NOOOOO, ¿con Beck? No valeeeee, a Beck sólo lo torturó, su esposo está vivo joder entiéndanlo :c Tori malvada es una versión mía y claro que encanta xD okno sigo, sigo C:

**Eclair Rozen: **Beeeeck (He hablado más de Beck que de cualquier otro xD) sólo le quemaron la caraaaa, ya sabran que sucedió con él NO está muerto okay? Okay C:

**Dei Lee Gillies:** aaah… thanks? Da faq? Yo no sé inglés :c

**yaltimarhe: **¿Qué pasa con mi nick? :c es feo o algo? Yo lo amo pues xD te entiendo… no actualizo antes porque la flojera me consume pues c: y llego es a dormir más que a hacer otra cosa c: mmm no, Jack definitivamente no es adoptado… ¿o sí? Digamos, sí y no, pero no, no es hijo del Justice. Yo también me despido o/

**inugami18: **Nooo, Tori no es asesina créanme vale :'c no veo telenovelas mexicanas así que no sé ._. Pero es que si explicara todo aquí entonces el fic no tendría ciencia :c me alegra que te haya gustado c:

**INODORO: **emmm no sé si sería considerado plagio esto porque bueno yo realmente no sé nada de inglés NADA, hello, bye, how are you? Eso es todo lo que sé. Mmm es cierto TODO lo que escribiste! Siempre es Tori la pendeja, tranquila/o podías escribirlo xD Sí, realmente pienso que fue muy mala Jade en ese momento pero… no todo tiene que ser besho y hermoso. Primero Beck porque… eso se explicará mas adelanteee igual que lo del niño :3

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **emmm no, definitivamente no he visto eso de lo que hablas ._. peroooo si me explicaras de que trata o algo así podría verla… la reseña de wikipedia es muy larga xD Nop, Tori no es asesina, serena morena ella sigue siendo la dulce y tierna Tori de siempre xD Esoooo compatriota tenemos PATRIA QUERIDA! Muchos envidiosos dirán que no tenemos dinero pero es porque ellos no tienen una patria tan hermosa… me cambias mi patria por tu almuerzo? no? Okay :c

**madameduvergiere: **jajajajajaja nooooo, que Tori no te de miedo :c ella es sexy *-* Lo que le hizo a Beck saldrá más a delante :c sólo sé que hizo que su auto estallara xD

**vaniap0211: **Lo dejé así porque tenía tarea :c ya lo continúe vale, calmada bella xD

**Luna: **A ver, el niño acá abajo explica porque admira a Jade :3 lo que le pasó a Jade no será nada comparado con lo que le pasará más adelante xD tienes que leerlo para que le tengas más miedo a Tori… Okay no :c amen a Toriii ella sólo lo está haciendo por venganza :c

Bueno ya! Aquí el próximo cap :3

**Disclaimer: Ni Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero tengo una sensual compañera de clases que se parece a Jade, ja!**

* * *

**Jade's pov**

_El pequeño me miró interrogante y negó rápidamente con la cabeza haciendo que yo volviera a respirar tranquila, era obvio que Tori no mataría a nadie. ¿Torturarlos? Sí, quizás, pero asesinarlos ¡NO!_

-Él está de viaje… volverá dentro de poco, pero ya lleva al menos un mes fuera del país- _Eso bastó para que volviera a sentir odio hacia el imbécil padre de ese niño. Él no dejó de molestarme sino hasta que lo llevé a almorzar…_

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que eres fan mío si sólo he tenido papeles secundarios o de relleno?- _esa duda estaba en mi cabeza desde que ese niño entró al lugar de mi audición_

-Oh, bueno… realmente es porque mamá siempre veía unos videos en los que tú aparecías, eran de su secundaria y siempre aparecías tu actuando, o inclusive cantando… también tiene muchas fotos tuyas, pero como ya te dije, la mayoría terminan siendo quemadas- _dijo sonriente como si fuera tan normal que una mujer quemara fotos de otra porque sí _–Además ¡Eres una buena actriz! Sé que mamá te llamará para que protagonices su película sólo debes esperar-

-Mmm claro…- _lo dudo mucho, y si lo hace no dudo que "accidentalmente" algo me aplaste o termine siendo golpeada por algo… no quiero morir sin embargo es inevitable que quiera estar cerca de ella. Fui hasta la casa de Cat luego de haber dejado a ese mocoso en su casa, ella era la única que Tori seguía tratando igual, porque al parecer a André y a Robbie los trata como esclavos, sin embargo la pelirroja siempre insiste en que Tori sigue siendo la misma chica tierna y amorosa de antes. Toqué su puerta insistente, y a los segundos ella abrió sorprendiéndose por la visita repentina._

-Oh, Jadey ¿Qué haces aquí?- _preguntó sonriéndome cálidamente como siempre, yo me abrí paso hacia el hogar de mi mejor amiga y me senté en su espaciado sofá._

-He venido a hablar algo importante contigo Cat- _Ella me miró sin entender y luego de cerrar la puerta principal se sentó a mi lado mirándome con interés _–Hoy fui a la audición de la que te hablé, esa en la que se suponía que sería la asesina ¿Recuerdas?- _mi amiga asintió sonriente._

-Y obtuviste el papel- _habló como si fuera obvio, y ¡Joder! Es que era obvio que ese papel sería mío si Vega no me odiara tanto._

-No Cat, no lo obtuve- _abrió su boca y en seguida la tapó con una de sus manos por la sorpresa, antes de que hablara yo terminé de explicarle _–Pero fue porque la idiota de Vega no quiso dármelo, ella… La muy… idiota decía que quería actrices de verdad y que yo no estaba entre sus opciones- _le expliqué frunciendo mi ceño y buscando con la mirada unas tijeras con la que picar cualquier cosa, entenderán que no era prudente llevarlas a una audición _–Y luego… luego de la nada apareció su hijo ¡SU HIJO! ¿Quieres decirme porque nunca antes me había comentado que ella había tenido un hijo?- _Cat abrió sus labios para explicarme pero mi mirada la hizo callar _–Y encima… encima el tiene 8 años ¡8 AÑOS! Han pasado 8 años en los que tú nunca me dijiste que la mujer que amo tuvo un hijo de algún cretino-

-Porque pensé que ya no sentías nada por ella Jade, pensé que la habías olvidado porque nunca, nunca más volviste a tocar el tema de Tori, ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te dijera "Hola Jadey, sabes ayer vi a Tori y tiene un hijo muy hermoso con el hombre que ama"? ¿Esperabas que dijera eso?- _Yo negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada, joder ella tenía razón, si hubiera llegado diciéndome eso alguna vez… yo la hubiera lanzado por una ventana y adiós Cat _–Además… pensé que te habías enterado por las noticias… estuvo todo ese año en la prensa-

-Ese año me fui con mi padre a Inglaterra… joder… me voy un año y ella se da el lujo de tener un hijo con un idiota- _fruncí el ceño levantándome y caminando hasta su cocina, necesitaba café, café muy cargado._

-Lo siento Jadey… realmente pensé que tu ya lo sabrías- _me habló acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano intentando consolarme._

-Está bien, tranquila de todas formas… fue culpa mía desde un principio- _ella de repente comenzó a jugar con su cabello, eso sólo quería decir una cosa _-¿Algo que me quieras decir Cat?- _negó con su cabeza alejándose para buscar el café y entregármelo, luego sus manos se posaron nuevamente en su cabello _–Cat… habla de una vez-

-Es que… yo… n-no… no es nada- _miró a otro lado y luego abrió su refrigerador _-¿Quieres helado de fresa Jadey?- _me mostró el helado sin embargo yo no dejaba de mirarla, le sacaría lo que sabe como sea._

-Cat, amiga… acércate a mí, ven- _ella retrocedió con algo de miedo mientras yo dejaba mi taza de café en la encimera de la cocina._

-E-Estoy bien aquí Jadey- _yo la tomé del brazo antes de que saliera corriendo y la fulminé con la mirada _–Jade no puedo decirtelo, yo no… es Tori, pregúntale a ella… ella sabe quién es el padre… por favor Jadey no me hagas daño… ella me hizo prometerle que nunca se lo diría a nadie… además quien sabe que podría hacerme si te lo digo… sino… sino yo te lo diría… es su secreto no soy quien para divulgarlo- _fruncí mi ceño soltando un suspiro, Cat volvía a tener razón… no era quien para estar divulgando la vida privada de Vega. La solté y cogí nuevamente mi taza de café soplando un poco para que se enfriara._

-Tienes razón… pero lo descubriré Cat… de una forma u otra lo descubriré- _Ella me sonrió acariciando mi espalda._

-Ella te lo contará… cuando la reconquistes lo hará- _mi amiga parecía muy confiada en que la reconquistaría, sin embargo yo lo dudaba, Tori realmente parecía odiarme más que a nada o nadie._

_Había pasado ya una semana desde mi audición, estaba plácidamente dormida cuando de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, fruncí el ceño escuchando el insistente pitido del aparato, lo busqué entre mi cama encontrándolo cerca de mi almohada, lo contesté sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba._

-¿Sí?- _hablé totalmente adormilada escuchando una voz al otro lado, sin embargo no escuchaba nada de lo que decían _-¿Qué dice?-

-Que soy yo, Robbie- _estúpido Shapiro ¿Cómo se le ocurría despertarme tan temprano? Me quedé callada un momento pensando si trancarle o escuchar qué diablos quería… opté por la segunda opción._

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?-

-Jade… ¿Podrías venir nuevamente al estudio? La Señorita Justice solicita tu presencia justo ahora- _al escuchar "Señorita Justice" mi piel se erizó ¿Qué querría ella de mí? No lo sé pero mejor mandarla al demonio._

-Dile a la señorita Justice que se joda- _iba a trancar pero el habló rápidamente._

-Espera, espera… es por la película… creo que te dará el papel Jade- _en ese momento sí me levanté rápidamente._

-Entonces dile que estaré allí en 15 minutos-

-Que sean 10- _habló antes de trancarme ¿¡Diez minutos!? Pero si acababa de levantarme, seguro la imbécil de Victoria lo sabía y todo esto era un plan para hacerme ir y al final decirme que me jodiera por llegar tarde. Comencé a quitarme la ropa para ducharme, luego de arreglarme totalmente me miré al espejo un momento y luego miré mi reloj… joder… en 2 minutos debía estar allá, sería mejor irme de una buena vez en lugar de estar apreciando mi belleza. Manejé tan rápido como pude y por obra y gracia del destino llegué justo a tiempo puesto que no me quedaba tan lejos el lugar, entré a su oficina sin tocar puesto que la puerta estaba abierta… la costumbre, entonces noté que estaba hablando por teléfono._

-Sí… si amor… por supuesto que estaré allí ¿Desconfías de mí?- _Ella estaba dándome la espalda por lo que no pudo ver cuando me acerqué hasta su escritorio, no era como si quisiera escuchar mejor su conversación _–Por supuesto que si iré, fui la última vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez no lo haré?- _Estuvo en silencio unos segundos _–Estoy ocupada pero para ti siempre habrá tiempo, ¿Cómo que porqué? Porque te amo… sí y porque estaré orgullosa de verte actuar en esa obra de teatro… hazlo, por cierto ¿Dónde decías que era? ¿El auditorio? Por supuesto que sé dónde está amor… no se me olvidan las cosas de un año para otro, estaré puntual… Eso, en 20 minutos estaré viendo como mi pequeño se convierte en un tierno lobito- _ella realmente debía amar a ese niño, es decir… ayer se portó realmente mal y ahora está hablando tan meloso como lo había hecho alguna vez conmigo y eso me asusta de alguna forma _–Bien, bien… como te conviertes en un lobo feroz, lo siento… bueno, te veré allí amor… adiós… yo te amo mucho más- _colgó su teléfono para luego suspirar _–Si vieras en lo que se ha convertido estarías tan orgullosa- _¿Orgullosa? ¿Quién? _–Si tan sólo no te hubieras ido- _volvió a hablar… ¿De quién diablos habla esta mujer?… está loca, carraspee un poco para que notara mi presencia en el lugar._

-Buenos días Señorita Justice- _hablé sonriente mientras ella me miraba sorprendida._

-¿Desde cuándo estás allí?- _ preguntó enojada levantándose._

-Lo suficiente como para saber muchas cosas- _la imité levantándome de mi sitio y la miré desafiante ¿Qué cosas había sabido? Bueno… que Jack tenía una obra de teatro justo hoy y que era en unos 15 minutos más o menos… y que alguien estaría orgullosa de verlo._

-No me digas que tu… ¿lo sabes?- _volvió a preguntar pero esta vez parecía algo dolida._

-Oh claro que lo sé ¿Creías que podrías ocultarlo al mundo Vega?- _Ni yo sabía de que hablaba pero ver su rostro de sorpresa me hacía mojarme… efectivamente le tenía muchas ganas a Vega desde hace una semana… y quería acabar con esas ganas hoy _–Has sido una niña muy mala Vega- _Ella acercó su rostro al mío enojada._

-Lo he hecho por su bien… tu no lo entenderías porqué tu sí que no tienes alma- _al carajo con escucharla, la cogí por la nuca y la acerqué a mi comenzando a besarla y ocurrió lo mismo que en nuestro primer beso hace años, ella abrió ligeramente sus labios por la sorpresa y gracias a eso yo metí mi lengua en su boca y ella soltó un ligero gemido, intentó alejarse sin embargo la tenía agarrada firmemente. Me alejé de ella por la falta de aire y al instante… su palma se reencontró con mi mejilla y el dolor no se hizo esperar para saludarme. Ella iba volver a golpearme pero la detuve y volví a acercarla a mí uniendo nuestros labios de nueva cuenta._

-No creas que con eso vas a detenerme- _murmuré separando nuestros labios un poco, ella dejó de resistirse al momento en que la besé por tercera vez, luego bajé a su cuello y con mi otra mano apreté uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir…_

-Oh Adam- _Eso no era para nada lo que creí que iba a gemir, me alejé de ella bruscamente mirándola con enojo._

-¿Acabas de gemir "Adam"?- _ella sonrió, mierda había sido una trampa, de cualquier forma mis ganas se fueron al retrete._

-Sabía que te alejarías si lo hacía, estúpida- _se limpió los labios con la mano y luego se acercó a su cartera para sacar una pintura de labios, luego de pintarse me miró con una de sus cejas alzadas _–Si vuelve a hacer eso señorita West le advierto que perderá su papel en mi película- _habló posando sus ojos en su teléfono comenzando a teclear en él… creo que la he visto mas veces teclear en su teléfono que haciendo cualquier otra cosa _–Te esperaré aquí a las 9 en dos semanas…-

-Si claro pero, antes respóndeme algo- _Ella alzó una de sus cejas esperando a mi pregunta _-¿Por qué te llaman señorita Justice?- _esta vez frunció su ceño algo confundida por la pregunta, lo que me hizo sonreír ampliamente _–Es decir, estás casada… tienes un hijo… y es obvio para ambas que ya has sido empotrada- _Su rostro cambio de extrañado a sorprendido por lo que comencé a reír tan fuerte como podía._

-Ya desearías ser tu quien me empotra ¿No?- _Mi risa cesó inmediatamente… eso era algo muy cierto. Entonces era ella quien me miraba sonriente y yo quien la miraba con enojo._

-Mataste el chiste Vega, como siempre- _Chasquee la lengua volteando a ver a otro lado de la oficina o lo que fuera ese lugar._

-Oh no, sólo lo hice gracioso para mi, West- _ella comenzó a mirar unos cuantos papeles y luego de varios minutos respondió a mi pregunta _–En este lugar se le dice señora Justice a la madre de mi esposo, quien es una actriz que trabaja en algunas películas de por aquí, y para no confundirse de persona a mí me llaman señorita Justice ¿Así o más simple West?- _volvió a poner su vista y su atención en los papeles que tenía frente a ella._

-Claro, claro lo he entendido perfectamente Vega- _su ceño se frunció ligeramente y volvió a mirarme, ooooh sus ojos brillan con verdadero odio._

-Escucha esto, nadie nunca había sido tan insoportable como tú, Justice, mi apellido es Justice-

-No, tu apellido es Vega- _golpeó la mesa con su mano sorprendiéndome._

-Sal de aquí antes de que decida cortarte la cabeza, no quiero volver a escuchar ese apellido en mi vida ¿Lo entiendes? Tú te encargaste de matar a Victoria Vega, quien está frente a ti es la persona que va a acabar contigo y su apellido es Justice, Victoria Justice- _bufé volteando los ojos y cruzando mis brazos._

-Ya, no tienes porque ponerte histérica Vega- _me lanzó un bolígrafo que me dio en la frente por lo que me queje, cuando voltee a verla estaba hecha una fiera y cogiendo un cisne de cristal que tenía como adorno en su escritorio._

-¡SERÁS IDIOTA! sal de mi oficina ya, tienes el papel así que… LÁRGATE AHORA- _gritó totalmente enojada, volví a despertar al diablo, joder soy buena en eso_

-Bien, bien… ya me voy, adiós Vega…- _me despedí sonriéndole coquetamente._

-¡LARGO ANTES DE QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD!- _ella lanzó algo, no sé qué puesto que cerré la puerta y el objeto chocó contra esta haciendo un estruendo al chocar y al caer luego al suelo, parece que el pequeño cisne es historia._

-Vaya directora que me gasto- _murmuré caminando hacia el ascensor _–Al menos tengo el papel de asesina, eso es excelente- _hablé para mí misma sin notar como alguien se paraba a mi lado._

-¡Oh! Tu eres Jade West, la chica de hace una semana- _voltee a ver a la persona a mi lado encontrándome con la tal Helena._

-Emmm… sí… ¿Se te ofrece algo?- _pregunté posando mi vista en el ascensor nuevamente._

-No nada, sólo quería saber ¿Tori te dio el papel?- _ella… esa pelirroja de ojos verdes le decía Tori y yo no podía hacerlo ¡Joder! Pero si es la mujer de mi vida, y ahora que es una fiera está más follable, es decir… ahora que está mayor es más bella sí, eso._

-Sí, era obvio que no se podía resistir… soy su amor platónico era imposible que no me diera ese papel, ella está loca por mí- _sentí una extraña presencia tras de mí y al voltear un momento noté la mirada asesina de Vega sobre mí, J-O-D-E-R._

-Eh… yo tengo que ir a trabajar, que te vaya bien, hasta luego Jefa- _habló la pelirroja sonriendo y prácticamente desapareciendo del lugar._

-¡Hola Tori! ¿Cómo estás? Pensaba que ibas a estar hasta más tarde en tu oficina- _su mirada seguía siendo la misma y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír con nerviosismo, estúpido ascensor ¿Porqué tardas tanto?._

-Tú estúpida cucaracha ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esa clase de cosas en MÍ estudio?- _si no fuera porque se veía muy sexy justo ahora le estaría gritando lo mismo o quizás algo peor… esperen… quizás consiga volver a besarla si le doy la batalla._

-¿Ahora vas a negar que estás loca por mí? Mírate, si te conviertes en el diablo sólo de verme hablar con alguien que no eres tú- _no se sorprendió o enojó porque le haya respondido de esa manera, de hecho sólo comenzó a reírse… esa risa me hacía molestar un poco porque desprendía burla por todos lados._

-No seas ilusa West, y claro que estaba loca… mira que fijarme en alguien como tú, de verdad que era una idiota- _alguien pasó cerca de ella deteniéndose un momento con varios cafés en una bandeja, ella tomó uno que tenía escrito "Srta. Justice" Ninguno otro tenía nombre sólo ese ¿Qué acaso mataría a alguien si no le traían el café que quería? La comprendo, yo también lo haría _–De hecho West, te agradezco haberme enseñado que no se puede confiar en la gente y que si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo por ti misma- _entró al ascensor luego de que varias personas se bajaran y la saludaran con respeto siendo ignorados por la latina ¿Tan gran cosa se creía que ni siquiera saludaba a sus empleados? Esperen… yo tampoco lo haría _–Además… no puedo convertirme en algo que de por sí ya soy para todas estas personas- _sonrió aparentemente orgullosa de lo que era, eso sólo hacía que el miedo creciera en mi._

-Oh no Vega… entendiste mal la lección- _ella sólo presionó el botón de planta baja ignorándome _–La cosa era que tenías que ser mejor en la cama, eso era todo lo que te pedía, tonta Tori- _soltó una risa para luego beber de su café, yo únicamente la miré._

-Es cierto que sólo eres una promiscua que lo único que sabe hacer verdaderamente bien es abrir las piernas- _¿Qué? ¿Pero qué diablos acababa de decir? Creo que mi cara de sorpresa y enojo mezclados era demasiado graciosa porque ella comenzó a reír con verdaderas ganas._

-¿Qué acabas de decir estúpida Vega?- _ella me miró con una ceja alzada cuando dejó de reír._

-¿Qué encima de promiscua eres retrasada para tener que repetirte las cosas?- _está bien que sintiera cierto amor hacia ella pero con sus comentarios lo estaba matando._

-¿Y tú crees que te quedabas muy atrás? Si mal no recuerdo eras tú quien mendigaba una muestra de amor- _esta vez fue su turno para fulminarme con la mirada y el mío para sonreír con burla _–Lo recuerdo muy bien "Jade, Jade por favor dame un beso" Parecías una idiota, una GRAN idiota que deseaba ser amada- _yo comencé a reírme sin notar como ella destapaba su café, pero vaya que sentí el liquido caliente resbalar desde mi cabeza hasta mi rostro y el resto de mi torso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando un montón de personas viéndome totalmente bañada en café mientras que la jefa del lugar salía sonriente del ascensor… oh… esto no se va a quedar así._

* * *

A veeeeer, a que les gustó que hiciera lo mismo que le hizo Jade a ella en su primer día en HA? no les gustó? bueno ya está escrito :c y no hay vuelta atrás, mmm efectivamente lo que Tori lanzó fue el cisne de cristal :'c pobrecito el cisne, ah sí, a partir del proximo cap vendrá a narrar algunas partes Tori, leerán sus sensuales pensamientos asesinos xD Y con suerte estará su sensual esposo "el tal Justice"

Ya pues, tengo que hacer mi tarea (mentira es que tengo que ir a comer xD)


	6. Chapter 6

Había una vez una pequeña Dleifder que tenía que hacer 12 bocetos, un libro zoom, leer para metodología, ir a comprar la despensa, sacar al perro, estudiar para una exposición y dijo: subiré esto hoy para hacer el resto el fin de semana :c

Heme aquí damas sexys y caballeros, vine a dejas esto por aquí c: porque luego estaré super ocupada, así que hoy pasaremos de una al punto, que es el capitulo, aunque se agradece sus reviews los he leído y me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior, yyyy si tienen alguna duda creo que las responderé en el próximo xD si es que no me tardo siete años actualizando… supongo eso es todo

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, pero si un montón de tarea para el lunes C:**

* * *

**Tori's pov**

_Me alejé del ascensor totalmente sonriente y cuando las personas dejaron de mirarme a mí para verla a ella la estúpida sonrisa se esfumó de un momento a otro, por dentro sólo tenía ganas de asesinar a esa estúpida, estrangularla con el cable del teléfono que estaba atendiendo la recepcionista de planta baja, dispararle con el arma que tiene el guardia de seguridad de la entrada, decirle a Robbie que la arrolle con el auto unas siete veces y luego de que esté bien muerta celebrar sobre su cadáver… me había convertido en alguien peor que ella, lo sé, mis amigos lo saben, ella lo sabe, TODOS lo saben. Pero alguien por favor comprenda que ella destrozó mi corazón, jugó con él como si fuera una pelota y créanme que me reprendo mentalmente por eso, porque en cada momento de esa relación mi cerebro me decía que todo algún día acabaría, acabaría mal para mí, sin embargo decidí escuchar a mi estúpido corazón y seguir esa relación hasta que, efectivamente… acabo terrible para mí._

_Recuerdo perfectamente todas las noches que lloré, creo que lloré tanto que es por eso que cuando voy al cementerio a ver la tumba de mis familiares no salen lágrimas de mis ojos, sólo me quedo observando las lápidas unos seis minutos y luego me voy. Definitivamente esa zorra se llevó mucho de mí, ¿Dije mucho? Disculpen, se llevó TODO de mí, luego de ese día sinceramente no confié en nadie más, ni siquiera en André que era mi mejor amigo… no sé si apreciaron como trato como basura a él y a Robbie, sin embargo es imposible tratar mal a Cat… es un ser tan amable y tierno que me es imposible gritarle o decirle malas palabras. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando conocí al hombre que seguramente, en otras circunstancias, otra dimensión, otro mundo, sería el hombre de mi vida, Adam Justice… quizás si no hubiera entrado a HA, o si no me hubiera enamorado de la cosa esa yo ahora tendría un hermoso matrimonio y no tendría uno sino dos o tres hijos, pero desafortunadamente la vida siempre se encarga de patearte el culo, ¿De eso se trata esto no? De patear traseros… y eso es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos años de mi vida. He jugado con la gente como jugaron conmigo, lo sé, es cruel… de hecho soy mucho más cruel de lo que pensé que llegaría a ser, sin embargo es estúpido… que la persona que realmente le quiero destruir la vida todavía haga que mi corazón se acelere, mis manos suden y tiemble ligeramente; por supuesto que no iba a actuar como estúpida frente a ella… ¿Qué dirían todas las personas con las que jugué? Alice, Elisa, Luna, Andrea, Karla y no olvidemos a Sarah… fue como acostarme con una yo del pasado, cada palabra que le decía se la creía fielmente como si le dijera "Pequeña, Dios existe" y ella fuera una de esas cristianas locas que te persiguen en la calle para hablar de Jesús… sí… con cada una duré un año exactamente… luego las dejaba y ahora mismo estoy muy bien… ¿Por qué? Oh pues porque he conseguido un nuevo "juguetito"… Jade es su nombre y West es su apellido… me divertiré tanto enamorándola y botándola como ella hizo conmigo, creo que al final de todo esto le diré algo como… "Jade lo siento, soy una mujer casada y no pienso dejar ni a mi esposo ni a mi hijo por una basura como tú"… no, no… eso se lo había dicho a todas las anteriores, seguro decírselo a ella no sería divertido porque no sería lo suficientemente cruel; ya pensaré en algo._

_Miré por la ventana saliendo de mis pensamientos y sonreí, justo ahora estoy pasando por una calle muy especial, una calle que siempre me saca una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… en esa calle fue donde "accidentalmente" chocó el imbécil de Beck… Oh sí, Beckett, Beckett… pobre hombre, pero eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo, y mucho menos trabajar en una revista que era de MI ESPOSO. No, no lo asesiné, y si no lo hice fue porque no soy tan mala como todos a mí alrededor piensan, quizás si le hice lo más malo que se le puede hacer a alguien que atrae a la gente por su rostro pero no pude asesinarlo, todavía me queda alma como para no hacerlo. Había llegado a la enorme escuela en la que estudiaba mi hijo, por supuesto, era la más cara de toda Hollywood, y por supuesto era una de artes, sonreí al verlo aparecer en el escenario… ese niño definitivamente tenía más talento que su madre._

_Luego de esa obra en la que Jack actuaba como el lobo feroz… no le gusta que le digan que es un tierno lobito… él y yo volvimos a casa puesto que al parecer tenía el resto del día libre, yo abrí una caja de galletas para merendar con mi pelinegro hijo y mientras las comíamos y hablábamos de cosas banales… él dijo algo un poco inusual…_

-¡Mamá! Quería preguntarte… hace una semana hablé con Jade…- _Yo fruncí el ceño e hice trizas la galleta que estaba en mi mano, él pareció ignorar el gesto y siguió hablando _–Y ella dijo que ustedes fueron… fo… ami…- _Si esa desgraciada le dijo algo raro a mi hijo la asesinaré _–mmm no recuerdo bien… era una palabra extraña- _él bebió de su leche y yo lo imité segundos después, sólo que en ese cortísimo periodo de tiempo él recordó esa peculiar palabra _–¡Oh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Follamigas! Dijo que fueron follamigas ¿Qué es eso mamá?- _Creo que no hace falta decir que sucedió… indudablemente la leche que había tomado fue expulsada de mi organismo inclusive por mis orificios nasales… ok no es para tanto, sólo la escupí pero… ¿QUÉ SE CREÍA ESA MUJER? VOY A MATARLA… ¿dije matarla? No, no, no… voy a secuestrarla, torturarla física y mentalmente y luego la quemaré en un horno de judíos y haré botones con ella... eso… eso es lo que haré _–M-Mamá… ¿Estás bien?- _Jack me acercó unas cuantas servilletas al ver lo que había sucedido_

-Si Jack… sólo fue… olvídalo no lo entenderías- _OBVIO no le dije a mi hijo que significaba follamigas_

* * *

**Jade's pov**

_Dos semanas… habían pasado dos estúpidas semanas en las que tuve en la garganta miles de cosas que decirle a Vega, o mejor, que gritarle a Vega. No saben lo difícil que fue entrar en mi hermoso auto toda llena de café, ensucié sus asientos de cuero… DE CUERO, tuve que llevarlo a que los cambiaran. Estúpida "señorita Justice" hoy me la pagarás… oh pero miren quien está entrando al ascensor_

-¡Tú!- _gritamos ambas a la vez, yo entré al ascensor y en ese justo momento ella me abofeteó y yo sólo logré arañarle la cara, ella me empujó contra una de las paredes del ascensor jalándome del cabello_

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle esa clase de cosas a un niño? ¡Sucia cucaracha!- _me gritó golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared del ascensor, las puertas de este se cerraron dejando a varias personas intrigadas por lo que sucedería dentro_

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a vaciarme el café encima?- _la cogí por el cuello de su camisa blanca y con brusquedad hice que giráramos haciendo que ella chocara contra la pared del ascensor y haciéndola soltar un gemido. Ella no desprendía sus manos de mi cabello ni yo de su camisa_

-¡Pues la próxima vez te lanzaré una cafetera!- _ella comenzó a forcejear sin embargo yo no la soltaba_

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo te voy a enseñar a no hacer estupideces, Vega- _la besé con brusquedad mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza y haciéndola sangrar, el sabor metálico no tardó en llegar, sin embargo yo no rompí el beso sino hasta que el aire hizo falta_

-Aléjate de mí, ¡Estúpida!- _ella me empujó bruscamente haciéndome caer en el suelo del ascensor _–¡Yo voy a enseñarte a no decirle esa clase de cosas a MI HIJO!- _se sentó sobre mí y en lugar de abofetearme me golpeó, ¡En la nariz! ¿Qué acaso no llegaría a grabar una película hoy? Mi nariz comenzó a sangrar por lo que la furia creció en mi _–Eso es por acercarte a él- _iba a volver a golpearme, sin embargo la detuve cogiendo sus brazos y la empujé haciendo que ella fuera quien quedara abajo_

-Escucha esto Vega… nadie… NADIE GOLPEA A JADE WEST- _en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo con brusquedad haciendo que la golpeara con la cabeza en quien sabe donde porque las luces también se apagaron, sin embargo pude notar que le dolió porque se quejó por varios segundos_

-¡Quítate imbécil!- _volvió a empujarme pero esta vez se quedó en donde estaba, encendió su teléfono y se levantó mirándose en un espejo que estaba a su izquierda, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, o al menos uno de ellos _-¿Qué has hecho subnormal? Mi ojo, ¡Me golpeaste en el ojo!- _giró su rostro hacia mí y pude ver por la poca luz de su teléfono que su único ojo abierto desprendía llamas_

-¡Oh! ¡Pues tú me has roto la nariz, Vega!-

-No voy a estar aquí escuchando como me recriminas por algo que hice con tanto gusto- _yo sólo fruncí el ceño quedándome sentada en donde estaba, luego escuché como ella presionaba continuamente varios botones_

-Es obvio que no va a funcionar Vega, ¿Acaso eres idiota?- _le dije con burla, a los segundos sentí como un extraño objeto me golpeaba en la cabeza… oh, era su tacón_

-No seas imbécil, estoy buscando el botón de alarma que informa a seguridad que esta porquería está descompuesta- _de un momento a otro un extraño pitido se escuchó asustándome y al parecer también a ella porque dejó de presionarlo sin embargo luego lo presionó seguidas veces _–Bien… pronto vendrán a sacarme de este infierno en el que estoy… contigo- _Decidí no responderle y quedarme en silencio, silencio que perduró al menos 5 minutos y el calor comenzaba a ser insoportable en ese estúpido lugar_

-Diablos- _me quejé comenzando a quitarme la chaqueta de cuero negra que tenía puesta, escuché como a los segundos ella también se quitaba algo, quizás el abrigo negro que tenía… quizás otra cosa _–Vega vuelve a presionar ese estúpido botón- _ella bufó levantándose para presionarlo varias veces más, suspiró luego mirando su teléfono sentada a la otra esquina del ascensor_

-Que porquería, me encargaré de quien haya hecho esta estúpida jaula de Faraday-_ Oh, había olvidado que antes de ser una actriz y cantante, ella era una cerebrito que le gustaba la ciencia, dejó su teléfono en su cartera y murmuró unas cuantas cosas que no logré entender_

-Entonces tu esposo… ¿Ya está aquí?- _pregunté para sacar conversación, no era como si quisiera saber acerca de ese imbécil_

-No es de tu incumbencia- _habló cortante y yo me moví en mi lugar, sentía su mirada asesina sobre mi _–Oh, es que encima de haberme golpeado el ojo ¿También quieres quitarme a mi esposo? Búscate el tuyo West- _una idea vino a mí luego de haberla escuchado decir eso_

-Disculpa, algunas no somos zorras oportunistas que se aprovechan de estúpidos- _sentí como me volvía a jalar del cabello ¿Cuándo se acercó a mi? ¿Y cuándo se sentó en mi regazo? _–Oye suéltame, ¡Vega!-

-Escucha West, como vuelvas a insultarme de esa manera… no voy a jalar tu cabello o abofetearte… ni siquiera te vaciaré café encima, voy a coger el arma de algún guardia de seguridad y te volaré los sesos ¿Comprendes?- _no podía verla por la oscuridad sin embargo mi cuerpo sentía el peligro que esa mujer emanaba por todos lados, ella cogió sus zapatos de tacón que estaban a mi lado y se los colocó comenzando a caminar en círculos por el pequeño ascensor_

-Afortunadamente aquí no hay ningún guardia de seguridad Vega- _escuché como soltaba un grito de frustración y golpeaba una de las paredes, parecía realmente furiosa_

-Por el amor a Dios, ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Fue lo de Beck? Pero fue un accidente, lo dice la noticia, ¡Y las noticias no mienten! ¿Fue por lo de Adam? Nadie lo manda a llevarse a Jack sin mi permiso y consentimiento, ¡Pensé que lo habían secuestrado! ¿O Fue por lo de Trina? Juro que más nunca le diré molesta y haré que Jack la visite cada semana, lo juro, pero por favor, alguien sáqueme de este lugar- _comenzó a patalear como si fuera una niña enojada_

-Oye cálmate Vega… yo tampoco deseo estar con alguien que siente tanto odio hacia mí, que lo hace tangente- _escuché como un vidrio se rompía, y varios trozos caían cerca de mi_

-Si vuelves a hacer otro comentario… no será un espejo lo que se rompa sino ¡Tu cara!- _gritó esto último sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, ok debía quedarme callada ahora sí, ella respiró pesadamente varias veces desquiciándome_

-¡NOOO!- _escuché como se detuvo y sentí su mirada sobre mí _–Estate quieta joder- _Ella se sentó frente a mi_ _sin embargo su respiración se hizo más pesada, de hecho, cuando se acercó a mi estaba temblando ligeramente… ay no puede ser _–Vega… ¿acaso eres Claustrofóbica?-

-E-Eso no… ¡Sólo cállate!- _gritó pero su voz sonó temblorosa por lo que supuse que sí, efectivamente esa latina era claustrofóbica_

-Si lo eres ¿Por qué diablos subes en ascensor?-

-Mi oficina está en el último piso ¿Planeas que suba 6 pisos a escaleras que están igual de cerradas que éste ascensor? En esta porquería sólo duro un minuto, nunca planee quedarme encerrada aquí contigo- _sonaba realmente asustada, yo suspiré y fui a sentarme a su lado colocando mi cabeza en su hombro _-¿Q-Qué diablos haces? Aléjate, n-no necesito tu ayuda ni nada por el estilo-

-Cálmate Tori- _tanteé en suelo buscando su mano y en el momento en el que la tomé sentí como tembló ligeramente, parece ser que la señorita Justice aún es masoquista_

-J-Jade- _la escuché murmurar mientras apretaba el agarre de su mano_

-Tranquila, pronto vendrán a sacarnos de aquí ya verás- _ella asintió rápidamente _–Sólo intenta pensar en otra cosa- _luego de varios segundos sentí como giraba su rostro para mirarme y entonces aproveché para volverla a besar, al contrario que la vez anterior ella no forcejeo ni nada por el estilo, realmente debía estar muy asustada como para no hacerlo. Rocé con mi lengua la herida que le había hecho minutos atrás haciendo que se alejara un poco sin embargo yo me pegué más a ella y pasé una de mis manos por detrás de su cintura, sentí como ella pasaba sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello _–Si… esto sí es pensar en otra cosa- _murmuré besando su cuello mientras ella se sentaba sobre mi regazo_

-Escucha… esto NO volverá a repetirse ¿Entendido?- _no le presté atención y seguí con mis besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, por supuesto que ya había desabotonado esa camisa blanca y ahora lo único que separaba esos pechos de mi boca era la tela de su sujetador. Estaba a punto de bajar el cierre de su falda cuando de repente un extraño sonido nos hizo detenernos y mirar a todos lados… una pequeña luz comenzó a distinguirse entre toda esa oscuridad y ambas caímos en cuenta que estaban abriendo el ascensor_

-Tori, amor… ¿Estás allí?- _la voz de un hombre se escuchó desde afuera por lo que ella se levantó y se abotonó la camisa nerviosa_

-A-Adam… Adam sácame de aquí- _escuché como hablaba ella pareciendo desesperada, siguió acomodándose mientras yo sólo cogía mi chaqueta frente a mí y mi bolso mirando divertida como ella se arreglaba el cabello, la ropa y buscaba su cartera y su abrigo_

-En eso están Tori, en unos minutos estarás fuera de allí- _Dicho y hecho, en unos cuantos minutos ambas salimos del ascensor y ella se aferró a un hombre pelinegro, de piel ligeramente bronceada pero no como la de ella, sus ojos eran grises y vestía tan formal como ella _-Te he dicho que me esperes Tori- _yo fruncí el ceño viendo al hombre _-¿Por qué siempre te adelantas?-

-Porqué tu siempre eres tan lento Adam- _ella tomó su corbata atrayéndolo hacia sí misma para besarlo o más bien para dejar que se la tragaran. Yo no podía estar más sorprendida, allí, frente a mí, estaba el esposo de Vega y SE LA ESTABA TRAGANDO VIVA. Fruncí el ceño enojada y carraspee un poco haciendo que él se alejara un poco de ella viéndome sorprendido_

-Oh… siento incomodarte emmm- _era obvio que no me conocía, pero claro que yo lo conocía a él, ese imbécil, ese hijo de su madre millonaria era el esposo de mi chica, es decir de la que fue mi chica y hace unos minutos iba a ser mi mujer_

-Jade, Jade West- _parecía que Vega no le había hablado de mí puesto que ni se sorprendió ni nada_

-Yo soy Adam Justice, el esposo de Victoria y el hombre más afortunado del mundo- _él me tendió su mano pero yo sólo la miré con algo de desprecio_

-Ay, no le tiendas la mano Adam… ella sólo es una grosera que está en mí película por un capricho de Jack- _Antes no se quejaba la muy zorra ¿No? Basta, me largo de este infierno_

-Pues si tan grosera soy, me largo de aquí- _me di la vuelta y ella hizo lo mismo caminando hasta su oficina sin mirar atrás, sin embargo sentí como Adam tomó mi brazo haciendo que me erizara_

-Tranquila Jade, Tori solo lo dice jugando, si te ha elegido es porque eres la indicada para ese papel… aunque claro, ella nunca le diría eso a la persona que más "odia" porque le rompió el corazón- _me dijo sonriendo y haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo la palabra odia… M-I-E-R-D-A ¿Entonces él lo sabía? ¿Y no hacía nada? Ni un golpe… ni un insulto… ¿Nada? Si yo le quería romper la cara por estar casada con ella, estúpido, es obvio que no aprecia lo que tiene_

-No me toques- _murmuré para mí misma viendo como él entraba a la oficina de Vega, yo lo seguí minutos después sin embargo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuché como hablaban…_

-No Adam, entre ella y yo ya nunca existirá nada- _esa era la voz de Tori… ¿Ella? ¿Quién ella?_

-Porque tú te negaste a escucharla cuando por primera vez ella iba a decirte la verdad-

-Ella nunca dice la verdad… ella siempre ha sido cruel, quizás yo me volví una mala persona pero ella… ella ya nació así- _Acabo de entender de quien hablan_

-Tú te has convertido en alguien peor que ella Tori, y ha sido porque tú misma has querido, si la hubieras escuchado en aquel momento…-

-Si la hubiera escuchado en aquel momento seguiría siendo la estúpida con la que juega, el muñeco del que si se cansa lo deja tirado y lo recoge únicamente cuando nota que alguien más lo quiere…- _eso fue suficiente, es obvio que ella piensa lo peor de mí. Me alejé de la puerta y caminé hasta las escaleras de emergencia, bajé rápidamente por ellas hasta llegar a planta baja y una vez allí fui hasta mi auto y me senté en él mirando el cielo… era algo que ella solía hacer cuando pensaba, cuando estaba enojada o cuando estaba triste… en este caso yo lo hacía porque estaba realmente triste… YO, Jadelyn August West estaba triste, y todo porque hace años se me ocurrió jugar con la persona que ahora tiene mi corazón… y sé que sería capaz de jugar con él como yo jugué con el de ella… esto apesta._

* * *

Les gustoooo? :3 espero que sí, bueno yo en serio estoy algo ocupada :$ nos leemos pronto que tengo que hacer bocetos byeee o/

**H. Dleifder**


	7. Chapter 7

Heil Hitler, digo hoooolis gente, buenos días/tardes/noches… no es como que yo sea una especie de nazi bastarda… para nada, amo mi patria y no pienso hacer botones a todos los tukkys/canis/chonis del país… parfavar soy más de las que improvisan (¡Oh! Le falta un botón a mi camisa *Quemando un tukky en el horno*). ¡A lo que veníamos!, o yo vine, ustedes, no sé… quizás vengan a lanzarme tomates lo cual agradeceré porque los necesito para comer *Maldita Pobreza* Ok bastaaaa, a lo que iba… bueno responderé los reviews abajo para que lean más rápido lo que viene xD

**Disclaimer: Victorious no es mío… pero Tori podría ser mía… hay una chica en mi universidad igualita y quizás yo podría… okno, lean xD**

* * *

**Tori's pov**

-Y… Acción- _dije viendo como la protagonista de esta película, es decir Jade por ser la asesina, comenzaba su actuación. Recordé cuando intentó enterrarme viva en aquel lejano y desolado lugar… o al menos pienso que eso era lo que deseaba hacer cuando me dio un aventón "a la escuela", una música tétrica se escuchaba de fondo, salía de una caja musical que la asesina siempre llevaba consigo y que siempre que iba a asesinar a sus víctimas la hacía sonar; por supuesto que conozco a quien escribió el libro y si me hubiera mandado a leer esto hace años seguramente habría salido corriendo y le hubiera estampado esa cosa en su cara. Estaba concentrada viendo como Jade le daba un último golpe con una pala al saco en el suelo _-Corte-_ hablé levantándome de mi silla y acomodando mi flequillo, me acerqué a Jade quitándole la pala y ella frunció el ceño extrañada _–Escucha lo estás haciendo poco creíble, es como si no quisieras lastimar a la víctima y se supone que eso es lo que deseas hacer… deseas sentir su sangre en tus manos, bañarte con ella, saborearla- _ella me miraba con lo que parecía miedo, yo sonreí y levanté la pala golpeando con fuerza el saco, con dos golpes más se había roto _–Así es como debes hacerlo West-

-Oh, disculpa que yo no sea una asesina profesional como otras- _eso siempre lo decía cuando la corregía en algo, ciertamente yo sabía que le molestaba ser corregida y exactamente por eso lo hacía, su actuación era buena sin embargo le faltaba algo de… maldad_

-No te estoy pidiendo excusas estúpidas, te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas bien- _volví a mi silla de directora y me senté, antes de que dijera acción alguien se sentó sobre mí_

-¡Mamá! Es hora de cenar, vamos, vamos- _es cierto… hoy Jack vendría a cenar conmigo porque Adam no podría cuidarlo en la noche, lo había olvidado_

-Amor… espera unos segundos, esta escena y luego iremos a cenar ¿sí?- _él asintió sonriente, Jade volvió a hacer esa escena al menos unas tres veces antes de que me enojara _–Corte, corte… West no lo estás haciendo bien- _ella soltó la pala enojada y se acercó a mí_

-¿Qué se supone que no estoy haciendo bien?-

-Lo estás golpeando como si golpearas a un conejo… con lástima, debes hacerlo como si golpearás algo que odies… anda, ve y piensa que golpeas a tu padre o que se yo, ya tengo hambre y Adam está esperándome en casa- _ella frunció su ceño, parecía realmente enojada, caminó hasta la pala la cogió y me miró _-Acción- _dije mirando como ahora sí, como si estuviera asesinando realmente a alguien, golpeaba fuertemente el saco con tanta furia y rapidez como podía… recordé cuando golpeó a un chico que estuvo coqueteándome una noche que fuimos al Nozu, lo hacía con tanta furia como aquella vez, inclusive sus ojos tenían ese brillo de rencor de hace años… ¿Así que después de tanto tiempo esa idiota sigue pensando que soy suya? _-Corte- _dije sonriendo _–Eso ha sido todo por esta noche… y West, espero que para la próxima no tenga que decirte como hacer tu trabajo- _ella frunció su ceño y fue a su tráiler camerino enojada, Jack se acercó a mí_

-Mamá te esperaré en el auto- _yo alcé una ceja confundida _-¿No recuerdas que te dije que le pidieras su autógrafo a Jade para mí?- _¡Ah! Lo que me faltaba, que mi hijo la llamara Jade, esto no puede empeorar. Asentí sonriéndole_

-Ve a esperarme en el auto- _caminé hasta el tráiler de Jade y entré sin tocar… soy la directora, Bitch Please. La vi sentada en la silla frente a un espejo, ella me miró por el espejo con una de sus cejas alzadas _–Oye pero que linda foto- _hablé tomando una foto que estaba enmarcada y puesta en la encimera frente a ella, era de ambas y recuerdo muy bien que yo la había tomado, por eso mi sonrisa de felicidad y su cara de molestia. Ella se levantó y se acercó a un armario _–Te ves muy animada en ella- _comenté sonriendo y luego busqué una libreta con la mirada_

-¿Qué quieres?- _alcé una de mis cejas mirando cómo se quitaba su traje lleno con sangre falsa y comenzaba a vestirse con su ropa normal frente a mí… sentí un calor muy conocido en mi entrepierna_

-Te quiero a ti- _hablé con desdén haciendo que me mirara impresionada _–Sino no habría venido hasta aquí ¿no crees?- _en lugar de lanzarse a besarme como pensé que haría ella se me quedó mirando confundida por varios segundos y luego siguió vistiéndose _–Está bien, está bien… he venido porque Jack quiere un autógrafo tuyo y no podía negárselo luego de que me mostrara un boletín tan perfecto- _ella suspiró, terminó de vestirse y sacó de uno de los cajones de la encimera una libreta, escribió "De Jade West para mi pequeño fan Jack Justice" arrancó la pequeña hojita pero antes de entregármela me miró y supe reconocer la lujuria en su mirada, ¿Por qué a mí?_

-Tendrás que hacer algo por mí si quieres este autógrafo- _chasqueé la lengua cruzando mis brazos y mirándola esperando que dijera lo que quería _–Sal conmigo mañana en la noche y esto será tuyo-

-No- _hablé cortante dándome la vuelta dispuesta a salir, ella no me detuvo sin embargo mi instinto de madre lo hizo, Jack no me había pedido nada, únicamente ese autógrafo… no quería consolas o juegos… un perro o un canario… sólo quería un autógrafo de esa mujer. Me voltee y fruncí el ceño _–Saldré contigo sólo y SÓLO sí te tomas una foto con él y la autografías cuando te la traiga impresa- _Ella sonrió haciéndome a un lado y saliendo para caminar hasta mi auto_

-Hola Jack ¿Cómo estás?-

-H-Hola Jade- _mi hijo estaba rojo… no… no puede ser que a ambos nos guste la misma mujer, bueno a él no podía gustarle, es sólo que ella es su ídolo_

-Sabes… hoy me tomaré una foto contigo… el autógrafo será para otro día- _dijo ella sonriendo con algo de malicia, sabía porque sonreía así_

-¿¡De verdad!?- _Jack sonrió contento, sí hijo mío… al menos tu mereces ser feliz _–Mamá ven, ven aquí- _yo me acerqué a ellos mirando sonriente a mi hijo, pensé que me pediría tomar la foto pero… _-Tomemos una foto de los tres-

-¿Qué?- _pregunté seriamente y mirando a mi hijo confundida, luego comencé a negar con la cabeza _–No, no, no y no Jack…- _su mirada de tristeza me hizo mirar a otro lado _–Edward, ven aquí- _llamé al camarógrafo principal, él alzó una ceja acercándose a nosotros_

-¿Qué sucede Jefa? ¿Por fin dejarás a Adam y saldrás conmigo?- _Jade frunció el ceño fulminándolo con la mirada, el rubio no le prestó atención alguna a Jade, como siempre su atención estaba únicamente en mí_

–No, aún no- _contesté sonriendo _–Escucha, Jack quiere una foto con nosotras… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tomarla y traerla impresa pasado mañana?-

-¡Mañana!- _habló Jack insistente_

-Si bueno, mañana- _el hombre me sonrió coquetamente y Jade sólo frunció más el ceño_

-Por supuesto que si Jefa, todo sea para complacerla- _entonces Jade dio un paso adelante enojada_

-¡Oye! Dedícate a tomar la foto y lárgate- _Edward la miró extrañado_

-Está bien tranquilízate West- _ella sólo bufó y se colocó al lado derecho de Jack que sonreía mirando la cámara profesional que tenía el hombre de ojos verdes en sus manos, Jack sonrió mientras Jade se agachaba a su altura sonriendo también… yo suspiré girando los ojos, me posicioné a la altura de mi pequeño hijo y sonreí a la cámara tal y como una actriz profesional lo haría. Supe que Edward tomó la foto por el flash y luego me levanté y miré a Edward–_Mañana la traeré para usted Jefa_- yo le sonreí al hombre y él se perdió de mi vista, luego miré a Jade_

-Bueno… supongo que mañana el pequeño Jack tendrá su autógrafo- _comentó sonriendo y acariciando el cabello pelinegro de Jack_

-Sí… seguro que sí- _coloqué mi mano en la cabeza de Jack intentando alejar la de Jade, esta entendió el desprecio y la alejó con una extraña mirada, parecía dolida, ¿A quién le importa? ¡Tengo hambre! _–Entonces… mañana hablaremos de… lo otro- _ella asintió con la cabeza y yo le abrí la puerta del auto a Jack _–Entra bebé, ya nos vamos-

-¿Jade puede venir a cenar?- _yo miré al pequeño pelinegro con una ceja alzada_

-¡No!- _grité asustando a Jack y a Jade a la vez _–E-Es decir… no amor, ella tiene cosas que hacer ¿No es así?-

-Oh no, puedo ir a cenar con ustedes- _la fulminé con la mirada, sin embargo ella estaba muy sonriente _–Sólo déjame coger la cartera en el tráiler y estaré aquí en unos segundos- _dicho esto fue hasta su tráiler mientras Jack celebraba_

-¡Yay! Iré a cenar con Jade West, mamá me has hecho tan feliz en un solo día… Te amo- _él me abrazó sonriente y yo no pude sentirme enojada con él, me recordaba tanto a ella… no a Jade, a alguien más_

-Recuerda que el domingo iremos a visitar a Trina- _él asintió sonriente_

-Está bien, prepararé mi ropa más formal y compraré rosas hermosas para ella como siempre- _yo sonreí peinando su cabello_

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- _me agaché para besar su mejilla sin embargo él se alejó haciéndome fruncir ligeramente el ceño confundida_

-Mamá… si me besas aquí las personas pensaran que no soy un hombre serio- _se quejó con voz melosa, yo comencé a reír y le jalé una de sus mejillas_

-Ok mi amor, no te besaré aquí, pero cuando estemos en casa te comeré a besos ¿entendido?- _él me abrazó como toda respuesta y luego entró al auto al ver a Jade acercarse, yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño y cerré la puerta un momento para que Jack no escuchara mi próxima conversación con la pelinegra, se suponía que tendría una cena "romántica" con mi hijo, no una cena con Jade y mi hijo _-¿Porqué me jodes tanto? Te dejé actuar en la película, se suponía que te alejarías de mi hijo si lo hacía-

-Oh, no acordamos nada de eso Vega, además… él parece tan contento con esta cena- _saludó a Jack por la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo sólo fruncí el ceño y abrí la puerta de nueva cuenta entrando y dejándola abierta para ella_

-Jack, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- _le pregunté una vez el auto arrancó hacia la ciudad como tal_

-Mmm ¿Porqué no comemos en casa? Seguro a Jade le encantará la comida que haces- _la pelinegra me miró sorprendida_

-¡Sí! Sé cocinar- _hablé frunciendo el ceño _–Pero amor, ahora mismo de verdad tengo mucha hambre… mejor vayamos a un restaurant- _él asintió y nos dirigimos a su restaurant favorito. La cena estuvo normal, a excepción de los estúpidos comentarios de Jade como "Oh Vega no sabía que fueras tan exquisita comiendo" o algo como "Sé lo que podrías hacer con esa mano" QUE IDIOTA ES, ¿No entiende que MI hijo es un niño sano y de bien? Justo como yo antes de caer en sus garras. Llegamos a la casa y ¿cómo no? Jack la invitó a pasar… y ella aceptó ¿Qué acaso estaban en un complot para joderme la noche? Yo estaba cansada, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como… como… ¡Yo que sé! ¿Ver la tv? ¿Criticar a Miley Cyrus? Lo que sea menos estar sentada en la sala con ella y Jack hablando de tonterías, el único momento en el que intervine en la conversación fue para hablarle a Robbie y decirle que ya podía irse a casa_

-¡Oye! Te encantará ver mi nuevo juego para PS4, te lo enseñaré ven- _y así ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras… esa zorra se estaba ganando a mi hijo ¡NO, eso no podía ser posible! Subí a mi habitación intentando relajarme, tomé uno de los libros que leía Adam cuando debíamos dormir juntos porque su madre se quedaba en casa… Kamasutra Gay ¿en serio?, no… no leería eso. Cogí otro… Game of Thrones… bueno, era mejor que Twilight; me puse los lentes y comencé a leer. Luego de unos 40 minutos ya sentía que era muy tarde para que mi hijo anduviera con esa peste a su lado_

–Ya basta de esta intrusa en mi casa- _me levanté y fui a la habitación de mi pequeño e inocente hijo, y lo encontré jugando videojuegos con Jade… pero que estúpidamente infantil se veía esa idiota _–Jack, es hora de que te vayas a la cama hijo-

-Pero mamá aún es temprano- _dijo él haciendo un puchero, oh no… eso ya no funcionaría esta vez_

-No, ya son las… 9 y 30, tu deberías estar dormido hace media hora y tú… deberías estar en tu casa o que se yo- _dije esto último mirando a Jade con todo el odio del mundo, ella sintió el odio y se levantó del puff en el que estaba sentada le sonrió a Jack y este se sonrojó totalmente_

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya y que tu vayas a dormir pequeño- _él asintió y entró al baño para ponerse su pijama, mientras Jade apagaba la consola con la que antes jugaba con Jack al igual que apagaba el enorme televisor que estaba en la habitación _-Vaya Vega… parece que le das una vida de muchos lujos a tu hijo, ten cuidado quizás sea como yo cuando crezca- _yo solté una risa sarcástica, nunca… NUNCA permitiría que eso sucediera_

-Si claro, bueno ya será mejor que te vayas y que…- _no pude terminar de insultarla porque me besó sorpresivamente, acepto que me dejé hacer los primeros segundos pero luego me alejé fingiendo estar enojada _-¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Qué no ves?- _le señalé el anillo en mi dedo anular _–Casada, estoy C-A-S-A-D-A, además el niño con el que estabas jugando hace unos minutos es mi hijo… mi hijo con Adam ¿En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas?- _ella volvió a besarme y por dios que no pude poner resistencia, muchas bocas he besado, ninguna con esa experiencia… Si esto fuera LOL ella sería nivel 30, no es como que yo sepa de eso pero Erick siempre habla de esas cosas y… Oh, una mano se está colando más abajo de mi cintura, ya es hora de detener a esta lujuriosa y sensual mujer _–Basta, Jack podría vernos- _ alejé mi rostro del suyo, sin embargo ella seguía sosteniendo mi cintura y me pegaba más a ella_

-Recuerda que tenemos una cita mañana Vega- _Ay como si lo fuera a olvidar tan fácil… es decir no es que esté pensando a donde llevarla y como asesinarla… no soy esa clase de mujeres por favor, soy más de las que improvisan_

-Claro, pero ya suéltame que si mi hijo vuelve a preguntarme algo como follamiga no sólo te romperé la nariz… amorcito- _noté como se sonrojó un poco cuando le dije amorcito, no puede ser… ¿Acaso esta idiota ya está enamorada de mi? Eso sería muy peculiar_

-Si bueno… lo siento por eso- _No, no lo sientes… lo veo en tu mirada estúpida y sucia cucaracha, ella me soltó alejándose de mí y caminó hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación de Jack _–Entonces… nos vemos mañana Vega-

-Ajá, como sea- _noté que se quedó parada como esperando a que alguien la llevara hasta la puerta _–Sabes dónde está la salida, West- _Jack salió del baño y se acostó en su cama, yo me olvidé de Jade y me acerqué a arroparlo _–¿Quieres que te lea algo amor?- _él abrió sus ojos como sorprendido… extraño puesto que yo siempre le leía antes de dormir_

-Nooo, yo ya soy un hombre como papá y dudo que le leas a papá ¿O si lo haces?- _yo arqueé una de mis cejas_

-Por supuesto que no lo hago- _besé su frente y peiné un poco su cabello _–Hasta mañana bebé- _me quedé un momento sentada a un lado de su cama acariciando su frente como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño_

-Hasta mañana mamá- _murmuró sonriéndome, yo le correspondí la sonrisa y luego me levante y fui a cerrar la ventana de su habitación, quien sabe alguien podría entrar y secuestrar a mi pequeño y sensual… hijo_

-Adiós pequeño Jack- _¿Qué diablos hace ella todavía aquí? Volteé a verla y me sonrió con picardía, Largo de mi casa sucia West_

-Hasta otro día Jade- _¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien? Desgraciado el día que Robbie la llevó a esas audiciones. Caminé hasta la puerta y la saqué a empujones de la habitación, cerré la puerta del cuarto de Jack y bajé las escaleras con la pelinegra tras de mí_

-¿Se puede saber que haces aún aquí? Te dije que te largaras hace…- _miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la sala _–Exactamente dos minutos, deberías estar ya lejos de aquí- _ella sonrió nerviosamente_

-Realmente Vega… no traje auto- _No puede ser, yo estoy muy ocupada como para llevarla a su casa_

-Díselo a alguien que le importe- _abrí la puerta principal y señalé la calle _–Fuera de aquí-

-Pero es muy tarde, y no pasan Taxis por aquí ¿O sí?- _esta es una zona residencial, obvio NO_

-¡Está bien!- _Cogí las llaves del auto que estaban colgadas cerca de la puerta y salí siendo seguida por ella, que agradezca que la chica del servicio todavía estaba allí sino se tendría que ir caminando porque no dejaría solo a mi hijo en casa. Me subí a mi auto… ciertamente tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para aprender a conducir pero ya soy una experta… bueno quizás aún siga en el nivel de principiante, pero es que mi chofer y asistente personal tardaría mucho en llegar y no quiero estar ni un minuto más con ella cerca, estúpido Robbie ¿Porqué vivía tan lejos? _-¿Dónde diablos vives?-

-Bueno es algo lejos- _ella comenzó a decirme por donde ir… hasta que llegamos por fin a su estúpida casa_

-Ya bájate- _dije al notar que no se movía, sólo estaba allí mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios… esos labios tan rosados y apetecibles, NO, TORI NO_

-¿Entonces pasas por mí mañana?- _¿Pasar por ella? AJAJAJAJAJA que se baje antes de que yo la baje_

-No seas idiota, la gente comenzará a hablar de mí si eso pasa… mejor veámonos en…- _no se me ocurría un lugar en el que no hubiera alguien que me conozca… siempre que iba a un restaurant había alguien que conocía a mi "amadísima" suegra y por ende me conocían a mí, la súper sensual, perfecta, inteligente, amable y morena esposa de Adam Justice_

-Nozu- _dijo ella de repente… ¿Qué? ¿Nozu? ¿Yo ir a Nozu? Por favor… eso es para personas pobres como lo era yo antes… perfecto, nadie de por allí debía conocerme y mucho menos a la hipócrita de mi suegra_

-Perfecto, 8:30 de la noche en Nozu… a esa hora seguramente Jack estará dormido y Adam estará en casa- _hablé más para mí que para ella_

-Bien… hasta luego Vega- _se acercó para besarme… ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre para ella, o eso creo… igual era mejor dejarla hacer lo que le diera la gana hasta que tenga esa foto en mis manos o al menos hasta que Jack tenga esa foto y ese autógrafo en sus manos_

-Sí, ya sal de aquí- _la alejé de mi esperando a que saliera, escuché como suspiró y luego salió de mi hermoso auto. Conduje con tanto cuidado hasta mi casa que llegué prácticamente una hora después de haber dejado a Jade en la suya… no era como si aún fuera mala conduciendo o como si tuviera miedo de morir por mi propia mano, es solo que de verdad que los autos y yo somos enemigos. Llegué a mi casa y me estiré, tenía un sueño que me estaba consumiendo… o era la flojera, no lo sé pero era mejor llegar a mi habitación y dormir… dormir plácidamente hasta mañana._

_Pero Dios no quería eso para mí, puesto que miré toda mi habitación y en el único punto en el que detuve mi vista fue en ese tonto collar colgado estratégicamente en el espejo de mi tocador, ese estúpido collar que Jade me había comprado hace años… ese en el que había una foto suya muy pequeña. Lo tomé y lo miré con tanto odio como pude, ese estúpido me hizo recordar el día en que la escuché decir todas esas cosas… el día que la vi besarse con Beck en el armario del conserje, NUESTRO armario del conserje… maldigo el momento en el que decidí confesarle mis sentimientos a esa zorra. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando dejar de pensar en eso y fui a cambiarme; ya lista para dormir me quedé mirando el techo._

-Estúpida Jade West…- _murmuré frunciendo el ceño lo mas que pude _–Eres una asquerosa y sucia cucaracha, al igual que Beck Oliver- _aunque más sucio y feo de lo que está no lo puede estar, media cara quemada es una maldición para él _–Maldito seas Derek Stone- _eso sí desprendió odio, el sentimiento que siento hacia Jade no es nada comparado con lo que siento hacia ese hombre _–Nos veremos en el infierno y allí volveré a asesinarte si eso es posible- _aún estando muerto ese desgraciado sigue siendo quien le quitó la vida a mi hermana… y como pago yo estaba a punto de tomar su vida pero Adam me detuvo… bien que le di la paliza de su vida. Lo que me aterra de alguna forma es que aún luego de 8 años de aquello… no siento remordimiento alguno más que el de su asquerosa sangre en la costosa ropa que usaba aquel día._

* * *

**¡Tori sigue sin ser asesina! Pero hasta yo asesinaría a alguien que me separara de mis hermanas, le costaría las pelotas y las usaría como collar!, okno como collar pero quizás las tendría colgando en la puerta de mi casa, ¿Qué esperan? son mis hermanas y lo más preciado que tengo en mi nazista (y pobre) vida, tóquenles un pelo y los haré botones o jabón, ya dije e.é**

**Ahora respondiendo reviews… se está haciendo lo más largo de los capítulos y tal… **

**Extremebrony:** ammm que quieres que te responda? ._. bueno, si ese beso te excitó no soportas nada mujer xD en el 6 hubieron más /o/ te gustaron? Te mojaron? Ok basta ¿Comentarás esta belleza de cap? Adam abrió el ascensor porque es esposo de Tori y todos los esposos saben cuando sus esposas son claustrofóbicas :c o creo que deberían saberlo no sé… no estoy casada e.e Espero que te haya gustado el cap :D

**Mica: **tú eres la que traduce ese fic? :O me llamo la atención pero realmente no me gustan mucho las historias de hombre lobo y esas cosas… una vez leí uno que me traumó la infancia así que no… generalmente no leo eso pero podría hacer una excepción contigo :D

**inugami18: **un altar mío? Podrías incluir una imagen de zelda por allí? Como mi suprema diosa o algo así, si puedes lo agradecería xD okno bueno… espero que ahora que tori haya casi asesinado a alguien esto no se vuelva una telenovela mexicana D: me traumaría yo y seguro te traumaría a ti también xD

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **mi patria está fea por acá, estúpida caracas con su estúpida escases y con señoras que te arañan y patean por harina, leche, azúcar y mantequilla :c mmm la verdad no he tenido tiempo ni de ver tv, he querido ver once upon a time hace dos semanas y nada! Estúpida universidad e.e perooo ese resumen estuvo bien, con suerte algún día la veré *anotando en series para ver en navidad* listo la veré, lo prometo (y)

**Madameduvergiere: **queeee? El café fue épico, está bieeen, quizás no tan épico pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, de cualquier forma, si te fueras a vengar de alguien como lo harías? Haciéndole lo mismo o algo peor a lo que te hizo no? Es mi ley xD Bueno la Tori mala tendrá una razón, quizás la explique en uno o dos capítulos… o dos capítulos antes de dar esto por terminado xD no durará mucho por mi tiempo pues u_u

**vaniap0211: **verdad que sí? :3 Tori está genial, al menos en mi cerebro no se en el tuyo xD bueno sí, Jade llevará en su conciencia la Tori. Adam está relajado sii… quizás por alguna cosa que contaré más adelante xD

**jorii: **¿Jade con Helena? Nooooooo, que va, si esa es mejor amiguita de Tori y es obvio que tiene algo con el Chris. Te diré algo, aquí entre nos, tengo planeado hacer que se meta con alguien que ya estuvo antes con Tori ¿No sería mejor? Con la última que Tori jugó, Sarah, la recuerdas? Esaaaa, que intente ser como Tori pero al final ella le de sus taconazos o azotes y se quede con Jade ¿Te parece? Si no acepto ideas que tengas :3 Tori, en este fic al menos, SIEMPRE va a ser la mala, no te preocupes por eso

**INODORO: **Oh stop it you :$ te atrapó la historia? A mí lo que me atrapó fue la flojera cuando estaba haciendo la tarea, por eso heme aquí xD ¿Te has reido en serio? Faq creo que he madurado porque yo los leo y leo y me parece algo tan normal… digo, normal para mí, siempre hago esa clase de comentarios sarcásticos :3 OBVIO Tori es villana, ¿Que qué? Es la villana más sexy después de poison ivy… nadie es más sexy que poison ivy. A lo que iba, Robbie es el asistente personal de Tori, hace todo lo que ella le pida que haga, excepto enterrar muertos :3 okno Bueno yo me despido de ti con mi característico H. Dleifder (?

**Nara375: **A veeer… mmm algún día todos sabrán quien es el padre de Jack, lo juro xD ciertamente no es hijo de Adam y sí el acepta que Tori no está enamorada de él, es todo lo que diré :3 ahora el café de Tori estaba caliente porque Tori es mas mala que Jade! Así que ella no iba a esperar que se enfriara xD Noooo Jade no se va a rendir, es como yo cuando quiere algo lo tiene SI O SI

**Luna: **que jade siga enamorada de Tori es algo que planee hace mucho, sino ¿Qué coños le importaría que esté casada y tenga un hijo? xD Oh sí claro que escribiré una venganza muy malvada :B No valeee Tori no está mal mentalmente, no por lo de Jade es otra cosa que tengo más guardada que mi virginidad (y) y lo de follamiga… si el niño no insistió será porque sintió la tensión del ambiente xD

**Lea: ** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA faq ese comentario estuvo genial xD pronto, pronto vendrá la celosa Tori y será como Satanás o algo así e.e Adam no es desgraciado xD es besho :$

**Gongo: **todos quieres a la Tori tierna de vuelta o es mi imaginación? :c hasta yo la quiero, no soporto representarme psicológicamente en ella xD algún día esa Tori volverá :c

**Wolfyoun: ***yéndose al rincón a reflexionar sobre el fic* Okay en este no preguntaré si les gustó xD Bueno no esperes más, aquí está el siguiente cap /o/

**Alondra: **no actualicé rápido porque estaba ocupada u_u a todos les gustó el ascensor :3

**Andrea: **ven? A todos les gustó el ascensor! Fue besho verdad? Obvio los demás estarán mas candentes :3

**Leon poeta: **me alegra que te hayan gustado todos los cap :3 faq verdad que es una relación muy rara y llena de tención… sobre todo sexual xD

**El novato: **Generalmente no me mojo al escribir… ni siquiera al leer soy tan de piedra :c creo que no tengo ni corazón :'c así que supongo que se mojan mis personajes ewe

**Yaltimarhe: **sólo yo sé de quién es hijo Jack, buajajajajajajajaja actualizo cada semana (gracias a mis esfuerzos sobrehumanos por hacer la tarea los viernes que no tengo clases xD) y si que es divertido torturar a alguien… digo, debe ser, no como que yo lo haya hecho… bueno me voy ._.

**DESTACADO117:** yo soy mujer comprometida con mí mejor amigo para obtener la nacionalidad italiana e irme de mí país rápido… lo siento u_u pero si eres de otro país, está bien, olvidémonos de mi mejor amigo xD (La más interesada) Una chulada de fic? Te parece? Me alegra que te guste (y) y sí… a todos les encantó el ascensor :3


	8. Chapter 8

Holiiis vale, creo que esto está larguito ._. bueno así no me recriminan por no actualizar ayer :3 estaba algo ocupada jugando Osu… digo… haciendo un trabajo muy importante para metodología, no piensen lo contrario xD

Bueno, bueno… lean que responderé reviews allá abajo

**Disclaimer: Victorious no es mío, pero tengo lindas imágenes de Tori en mi pc :c**

* * *

**Jade's pov**

-¡Tienen una cita!- _gritó mi mejor amiga dando pequeños brincos luego de que le conté como hoy en la tarde llevaron la fotografía al lugar de grabación y yo la autografíe y se la entregué al pequeño hijo de Vega, quien saltó contento de la alegría y la emoción muy en contraste con su madre que estaba seria y con su ceño fruncido. Luego de la grabación de una escena Vega me dijo que iría a su casa a dejar a Jack y hablar sobre unas cosas con Adam y luego estaría en Nozu, yo acepté sin prestarle mucha atención… sólo quería tener una cita con ella _–Jade conquistará a Toriiiii, y ellas volverán a amarseeee, y Jack tendrá otra madreee, y yooo… yo… ¿Me compras un helado de Fresa de vuelta a casa Jade?- _dejó de canturrear para mirarme sonriente _-¿Por favoooor?- _rogó ella y yo asentí, estaba demasiado alegre como para negarle algo a cualquier persona_

-Está bien Cat, ahora… iré a terminar de retocarme para no hacer esperar a Vega-

-Kay, kay- _dijo caminando hasta la cocina mientras yo iba a su habitación y sacaba de mi bolsa algo de maquillaje. Luego de varios minutos bajé y miré que Cat estaba viendo la tv o más bien buscaba algo que ver en la tv; me acerqué a ella y me despedí prometiéndole volver con su helado si no ocurría nada fuera de lo previsto, ella pareció no entender por lo que rápidamente salí de su hogar._

_Al entrar a Nozu la vi sentada en la barra donde nos sentamos en nuestra primera cita, o al menos nuestra cita forzada por Sikowitz. Tenía unos lentes oscuros y su cabello caía en sus hombros, los cuales estaban descubiertos porque la pequeña Victoria sólo usaba un corto y ajustado vestido negro que se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo, el vestido cubría hasta la mitad de su muslo y era sujetado por un cinturón grueso del mismo color. Ella bebía una limonada azul mientras tecleaba cosas en su teléfono, decidí acercarme a ella de una buena vez antes de que decidiera irse… parecía impaciente._

-Tan puntual como siempre Vega- _ella pareció no inmutarse y sólo volteó a mirarme bajando levemente sus lentes, detallándome, luego de varios segundos soltó un bufido y siguió bebiendo de su limonada y tecleando en su teléfono_

-Te tengo una noticia… mmm ¿Cómo decirlo? Buena para mí pero digamos que mala para ti… aunque eso ni me importa- _yo arqueé una ceja mirándola, que lo dijera y ya joder _–Bueno… cómo pudiste notar hoy en la mañana, Jack no estuvo con nosotras y es porque… Adam lo cuidó en la mañana y bueno…- _Ay me tiene que estar jodiendo… _-Yo tengo que cuidarlo en la noche… de hecho está en el baño ahora mismo "arreglándose para ti"- _se suponía que tendría una cena "romántica" con Tori… no una cena con Tori y su hijo… aunque él me agrada de cierta forma _(NA: Nótese que pensó lo mismo que Tori en el Cap anterior xD)

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que mi oportunidad para decirte cosas sucias se fue al carajo?- _ella asintió sonriente, su sonrisa sólo me hizo enojar… enojo nivel: 20%_

-¡Jade!- _esa era la voz de Jack… he estado las dos últimas semanas llevándome muy bien con él y es porque tengo un plan… si lo trato bien y amablemente quizás ella decida recompensarme… será perfecto _–De verdad estás aquí, pensé que mamá mentía cuando me dijo en la mañana que tendríamos una cena nuevamente los tres juntos- _Tori soltó una risa y mi enojo subió 5% más… ella lo había traído apropósito. Me tragué el odio y le sonreí al niño_

-¡Hola pequeño Jack!- _acaricié su cabello tan oscuro como el mío… que raro… ahora que lo pienso este niño se parece mucho a mí, obviando ese pensamiento tonto, me senté al lado de Vega y él se sentó a mi otro lado _-¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana campeón?- _lo miré sonriente sintiendo como si me acuchillaran por detrás… era obvio que ella estaba mirándome feo_

-¡Bien! Aunque estuve haciendo todas mis tareas para poder venir a cenar contigo… ya sabes… mamá es muy aplicada con eso de los estudios- _yo asentí sonriéndole, este pequeño no cae tan mal como esperaba… es decir es un niño de papi y mami, esperaba que fuera de esos que le dices "joder" y te miran con cara de "uuuuh dijo una palabrota, es una pueblerina"… créanme he conocido personas así_

-Sí, lo sé… tu madre era toda una ñoña antes… le fascinaba hacer las tareas de ciencia y esas cosas, yo en cambio las hacía por obligación- _ambos comenzamos a reír y luego fuimos interrumpidos por la risa de la madre alfa… que al voltearla a ver nos miraba, bueno, me miraba como si fuera a asesinarme allí mismo. Nivel de miedo: 45%_

-¿Te diviertes hablando con mi hijo West?- _yo asentí con la cabeza y ella me fulminó aún más con la mirada… sentía como si me estuvieran sacando la cabeza… ¿Tiene poderes psíquicos o algo? _–Jack, siéntate por aquí- _señaló un puesto vacío a su otro lado _

-No quiero, estoy bien aquí-_ ella lo miró sorprendida_

-¿No?- _el volvió a negar pero esta vez con la cabeza _-¿D-Dijiste No?- _parecía que en su vida el niño le había dicho que no _–Es por ella ¿Verdad?- _me señaló haciendo que el niño bajara la cabeza _–Está bien, hablaremos luego en casa Jack… pero tú… vayamos al baño un momento- _me miró con tanto odio que no pude sino asentir y seguirla hasta los baños donde sólo me miró como si quisiera matarme allí y enterrarme en el patio de su casa… siento que lo hará_

**Tori's pov**

_No puede ser que por culpa de esta zorra mi hijo, mi inocente, pequeño e inofensivo Jack me dijera que no… A MÍ, su MADRE, quien lo TU… ok no lo tuve pero lo SOSTUVE en mis brazos apenas nació, YO fui lo primero que él vio en toda su vida, YO le cambié los pañales… ok no, eso lo hacía n Adam y Erick, pero YO lo alimenté, YO lo críe, YO… YO voy a matar a esta zorra que ha hecho que mi hijo se comporte rebelde desde hace dos semanas que comenzamos el rodaje y él ha estado yendo, hablando con ella, haciéndose amigo de esa perra. Basta eso se acaba aquí y ahora_

-¿Cuánto quieres?- _le pregunté cruzando mis brazos_

-¿Disculpa?- _ella parecía no entender… o quizás sólo se hacía la idiota, disculpen no podía, ella ya es idiota_

-Si eso ¿Cuánto quieres por alejarte de Jack? Ofreceré lo que quieras… desde 700.000 dólares hasta la empresa de Adam, sólo quiero que te alejes de él y en tu vida vuelvas a tratar con él- _ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no sé si por el número que le dije o por lo que le estaba pidiendo a cambio de la empresa de mi esposo_

-¿Estás loca? ¿Eso es lo que vale tu hijo para ti?- _¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? Abrí mis ojos y mi boca sorprendida… esta perra…_

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Daría mi vida por él! Por su bien… y su bien es estar lejos de ti sucia escoria-

-¿Tú vida dices?- _diablos… sé lo que me pedirá y NO se lo daré _–En ese caso…- _se acercó a mi intentando intimidarme sin embargo me quedé en mi lugar esperando que hiciera lo que sea que quisiera hacer _–A cambio de alejarme de él… te quiero a ti Vega- _se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme, yo no le respondía el beso únicamente me mantuve quieta y la dejé hacer lo que quisiera. No dejaba de pensar como mi estrategia para que ESTO no sucediera se convirtió en la causa para que sucediera… ¿La causa? Jack… no culpo a mi hijo, pero si no fuera tan "amigote" de Jade quizás yo estaría allá afuera, totalmente vestida, comiendo y hablando por teléfono con Erick… pero nooo, ahora estaba aquí, en un cubículo de un baño público, siendo literalmente comida por la idiota esta… Y juro que si no estuviera tan sensible al tacto la hubiera empujado y golpeado contra el lavado hasta que se desmayara y le diría a Jack que tuvo un accidente y debíamos irnos porque me sentía mal. Ella mordió uno de mis pezones y solté un gritillo haciéndola sonreír _–Jack, él está allá afuera… W-West… suéltame- _intenté alejarla pero como dije… estoy muy sensible al tacto, más al de ella… siento que me quema, o quizás sea el odio que siento _–¡Jade Suéltame!- _ella se separó por fin_

-Me llamaste Jade…- _sonrió y acarició mi rostro haciéndome temblar ligeramente… ¡NO TORI, NO… DEBES CONTROLARTE! Golpee su mano y la aparte de mi rostro_

-No toques, casada, ESTOY CASADA ¿cómo te lo explico? West esto no puede ser… yo te odio, por fin lo conseguiste… te odio y no vas a venir a decirme que ahora eres tú quien me ama porque eso sería MUY irónico- _ella bajó la mirada y estuvo en silencio por varios segundos_

-¿Por qué crees que me llevo bien con tu hijo Vega? ¿Crees que me agradan los niños? Joder he intentado acercarme a ti de todas las maneras posibles estas dos semanas y tu sólo me rechazas… por primera vez en mi vida algo me duele realmente… tu trato me duele Vega, entiende que yo te-

-SHHHH- _le tapé la boca con ambas manos, no permitiría que esa idiota me dijera esa palabra… NO, ella no sabe que es amor, ella sólo está intentando jugar conmigo nuevamente y no lo permitiré… he madurado Jade West _–Cállate imbécil, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor sigue siendo amiga de mi hijo… pero te advierto West que si él vuelve a decirme no o vuelve a portarse de forma grosera conmigo… tu sufrirás las consecuencias- _la empujé haciéndola caer al suelo de cerámica y arreglé mi vestido, salí del cubículo, afortunadamente no había nadie, me arreglé el cabello y pinté mis labios bien… aunque no lo parezca Jack es muy observador, una vez casi me descubre con Sarah… no puedo permitir que mi hijo sepa que mi matrimonio es una farsa y no es hijo mío ni de Adam… su vida se arruinaría por completo si supiera que su madre y padre están muertos… este último por culpa mía, aunque no lo siento para nada._

-Vega…- _habló Jade sacándome de mis pensamientos _-¿Te parece si luego de cenar lo llevamos a la feria que se está haciendo cerca de aquí?- _no puede ser que esté intentando acercarse a mí por medio de mi hijo ¿En serio? Al menos es la más inteligente de mis 7 experimentos _–Es decir… para hacer algo que le agrade-

-Si claro… de todas formas le había prometido que iríamos esta semana- _terminé de arreglarme y salí del baño sin esperarla, vi que Jack estaba aún cabizbaja, me senté en mi lugar y comencé a tamborilear la mesa o bueno… la barra frente a mí, él se levantó y se sentó donde le había indicado antes, luego comenzó a jalar mi vestido varias veces_

-L-Lo siento mamá, no te molestes… no quise faltarte el respeto- _yo tamborileé la mesa un poco más rápido _–Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo… y no culpes a Jade… es solo que me divierto con ella y… lo siento mamá- _esto último lo dijo con la voz algo quebrada sin embargo seguí tamborileando la mesa… y agregué a mi gesto de molestia mirar el techo como si él no estuviera hablándome… SÉ DOMINAR A MI HIJO, que nadie piense lo contrario ¿Ok? _–M-Mamá, de verdad lo siento mucho… no me ignores… siento que no me quieres cuando lo haces- _ seguí sin prestarle atención… es duro sí, pero él sabe que sucede las veces que es grosero conmigo, que son veces contadas con una mano _–Comeré los vegetales, haré mis tareas una semana antes de la entrega, iré a visitar a la tía Trina tres veces a la semana, haré lo que me pidas mamá pero no me ignores- _yo sonreí volteando a mirarlo, estaba a punto de llorar_

-Jack… amor no llores- _saqué de mi cartera un pañuelo y limpié de sus ojos las lágrimas que iban a salir _–Eres un hombre y los hombres no lloran, además… si esos señores de allá ven qué lloras vendrán a llevarme lejos porque pensaran que no tengo un fuerte hijo que me cuide sino un hijo llorón… No quieres que me lleven lejos ¿Verdad?- _él negó con la cabeza abrazándome fuertemente… recordé cuando siempre decía cosas como esas y él me respondía…_

-Y-Yo te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera llevarte lejos mamá, cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño tendrá que vérselas conmigo, porque soy tu príncipe ¿No?- _Si, exactamente eso respondía… yo acaricié su cabello sonriéndole, una vez Erick me lo había dicho… si Trina no hubiera llegado temprano al hospital y hubiera perdido no solo la vida sino a Jack también… seguramente yo fuera una asesina serial y no solo Derek estaría muerto… sino Jade, Beck y mi suegrita ya estarían enterrados 5 metros bajo tierra; Jade por joderme la vida, Beck porque le agradó verme destruida y mi suegrita por homofóbica, estúpida Olivia… ¿Cómo se atreve a fastidiarle la vida a mi súper amigo Adam? Y a Erick también, la señora no soporta verlo ni en pintura… algunas veces me dice que cree que son amantes… por favor… ¡OBVIO lo son! _

_Cambiando el tema… ya Jade había vuelto y por fin había llegado lo que pedí aparte de la limonada… comida para mi, para Jack… y no me importaba si a Jade no le gustaba lo que pedí, se lo comería si o si. Jack dejó de abrazarme y me sonrió, yo sólo pude sonreírle de vuelta_

-Oye pequeño príncipe- _habló Jade sonriéndole y haciéndolo sonrojar _–Luego de comer… te llevaremos a la feria- _yo asentí acariciando el cabello de mi hijo y entregándole sus palillos para que comiera y cogiendo los míos propios comenzando a cenar. Voltee a ver a Jade que parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos y no había comido bocado alguno_

-¿Sucede algo West?- _le pregunté mirándola extrañada, ella volteó a mirarme y negó con la cabeza sonriéndome… estúpida, ¿Por qué su sonrisa aún me hacía sonrojar levemente? ¡NO TORI, NO… ELLA SOLO QUIERE FOLLARTE!_

-Sólo recordé la feria a la que fuimos tú y yo una vez Vega- _comenzó a comer y yo sólo la ignoré y seguí comiendo. Ya al terminar de cenar, sin comentarios de Jade esta vez, mi pequeño hijo fue al baño a lavarse mientras la gótica y yo peleábamos por ver quién pagaría la cuenta_

-Yo puedo pagar mi propia comida, no necesito de ti West- _ella volteó los ojos y me quitó mi cartera donde estaba todo mi dinero y mis tarjetas _–Entrégame eso sucia cucaracha-

-¿Qué tienes con las cucarachas?- _me preguntó sacando de su bolsa dinero para pagar y dejándolo en la mesa sobre la cuenta y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo como romper los billetes llegó quien nos atendió y se lo llevó_

-No tengo nada con las cucarachas… pero son feas y me dan nauseas… justo como tú- _pude notar algo de dolor en sus ojos y sonreí totalmente alegra por eso… está bien quizás me pase un poco _–Ya… no pongas esa cara West… no lo dije en serio- _besé levemente sus labios y ella sonrió victoriosa… caí en su estúpida trampa, shit_

-Sabía que aún sentías algo por mi Vega- _habló de manera burlona haciéndome enojar_

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Por supuesto que no, sólo… m-me sentí mal por ti y… yo… ¡Eres una estúpida!- _me voltee caminando hacia la salida cuando noté que Jack se aproximaba hacia nosotras, una vez fuera ella abrió la puerta de atrás de su auto dejando entrar a Jack, luego la del copiloto en donde yo entré y por último entró ella del lado del piloto y manejó hasta dicha feria_

-Me alegra tanto que me lleves a la feria mamá… papá dijo que no podría así que pensé que quizás no iría este año- _de hecho yo no quería ir tampoco, esa estúpida feria me trae recuerdos de esta estúpida a mi lado, me recuerda que aún tengo su estúpido oso de peluche y no puedo quemarlo junto con sus estúpidas fotos… creo que aún tengo alma_

-Lo que sea por tu felicidad amor, además me has entregado un boletín perfecto es obvio que cumpliré tus caprichos, al menos hasta que comiencen tus clases- _él sonrió feliz y luego su mirada se iluminó al ver todas las luces de la feria, yo sólo suspiré resignada. Venir con Adam estaba bien puesto que si nos encontrábamos con algún conocido entonces le llegarían con el chisme a mi suegra de que nos vieron "juntos y felices", en cambio si alguien me reconoce dirá que estaba "con una zorra pelinegra en lugar de mi marido" ¡Qué difícil es estar casada con un millonario! Es conocido por media ciudad y eso es una molestia_

-Ey, Vega- _la voz de Jade me hizo volver de mis pensamientos, ella estaba parada en la puerta que había abierto para mí _-¿Te quedarás allí dentro?- _yo chasqueé la lengua y salí del auto tomando la mano que me ella tendía para ayudarme a salir, ya fuera miré a todos lados, tantas luces me hacen daño…_

-Bueno Jack… elige una atracción, la que quieras amor, yo pagaré pero no me montaré- _mi hijo me miró con un puchero, ay no_

-Mamá, por favoooooor, móntate conmigo al menos en una ¿Sí?- _volteé los ojos y arreglé mi flequillo hacia atrás_

-Bien hijo, pero sólo en una y que no sea la montaña rusa, el barco, el martillo, el ascensor-

-Para eso súbete a un carrusel Vega- _dijo Jade con burla… ¿Acaso quiere que la apuñale con un lapicero? Tengo uno en mi bolsa_

-Ja-Ja-Ja que graciosa… sólo no me gustan esos juegos-

-¿De verdad? Antes te gustaban todos, hasta el más turbulento… decías que no te importaba cual fuera si estabas conm…ugh- _le metí en la boca un algodón de azúcar de una niña que pasaba por allí, comprendan… mi hijo está allí y no es para nada tonto, una sola insinuación de que Jade y yo salíamos y va a estar preguntándome acerca de eso TODA la noche, TODOS los días, TODA la vida hasta que le responda algo convincente y coherente_

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué has hecho?- _Jack miró a la niña que comenzaba a llorar_

-Es que Jade quería su algodón de azúcar- _conteste un poco nerviosa –_Pero... toma amor, ve con la pequeña niña y cómprale otro… y uno para ti hijo_- Le entregué 20 dólares y él fue hasta el carro más cercano a comprar dos algodones de azúcar, mientras yo miré a Jade que aún se estaba limpiando la cara, quizás no solo se lo había metido en la boca_

-¿Eres tonta o algo?- _yo sonreí con sorna y entonces ella me miró enojada_

-No soy tonta, y mi hijo tampoco así que si haces otra insinuación de una pasada relación entre ambas no solo te meteré un algodón de azúcar en la boca- _entonces ella sonrió y me miró con picardía ¿Acaso todo se lo tomaba como una insinuación?_

-Cuéntame que más me meterás- _Iba a contestarle pero Jack llegó con la niña a su lado, al parecer estaba perdida… ay noooooo, está bien con Jack pero ahora ¿Una mocosa perdida? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cerdos volando? ¿Mi suegra en traje de baño? No por favor… eso de nuevo no, asco, me ericé por estar pensando en cosas tan feas. Tuvimos que acompañar a la niña hasta donde estaba su madre, que me miró muy feo cuando la mocosa le dijo que le había quitado su algodón de azúcar y se lo había metido en la boca a mí… mi ¿qué? _

-Oh no, estás muy equivocada pequeña, esta sólo es una amiga de mi hijo- _la señora solo me miró incomoda y luego se fue con su hija murmurando cosas que no entendí, pffff por favor, como si me fuera a gustar una vieja cuarentona con una hija llorona_

-¿Por qué todos piensan que son pareja?-

-Porque no todo el mundo conoce a tu padre- _gracias a Dioooos, sino estaría rodeada de viejas molestas que me preguntarían donde está mi esposo y porqué estoy con la fea esta en lugar de estar con él. Anyway, llevamos a Jack a todos los juegos que quiso, obvio se subió con Jade porque yo me negué rotundamente… además tenía vestido, si me subía a alguno de esos juegos se me vería hasta el alma, Jack entendió esto así que sólo me subí con él a la rueda de la fortuna… ¿Por qué lo hace? Sabe que le temo a las alturas y a que esa cosa se quede parada y yo esté en las nubes en ese momento. Llegamos a mi enorme hogar y ya estando en la sala Jack y la tonta pelinegra comenzaron a hablar_

-Gracias por llevarme a la feria Jade… y por ganar este oso para mí- _¡Ah! Es que encima de montarse en cada juego con él ella también había ganado un sucio oso para él ¿Qué intentaba decirme? ¿Qué no tengo suficiente dinero como para comprarle osos a mi hijo? Idiota _-¿Sabes? Mamá tiene uno igual, pero lo guarda en el armario porque dice que "Jake el oso" es muy importante y no quiere que lo dañen- _mis ojos se abrieron completamente y Jade sonrió feliz por ese comentario_

-¡JACK! ¡Vete a tu habitación a reflexionar sobre lo que has dicho!- _el me miró extrañado sin embargo se despidió de Jade y subió a su habitación diciéndome buenas noches _–Y tú ¡Largo de MI casa!- _ella se levantó y se acercó a mi sonriente _-¡Aléjate de mí!_-_

-Tori, Tori, Tori… así que aún conservas a Jake… que interesante- _yo retrocedí varios pasos y caí en el sofá, iba a levantarme y huir pero ella se sentó sobre mí_

-¡No! J-Jade mi hijo está allá arriba, podría bajar en cualquier momento y…- _ella me había besado y por mucho que intentaba frenarla o alejarla ella seguía sosteniéndome por la cabeza firmemente… bueno no era como si yo la estuviera alejando con fuerza_

-Entonces vayamos a un lugar privado- _juro por Dios, mi hermana, mis padres, mi hijo/sobrino que si no estuviera tan sensible y falta de sexo no la habría llevado a mi habitación y no le hubiera dicho a Jack que podría jugar hasta la hora que quisiera y que si necesitaba algo le hablara a Christie, la criada. Agradecí a Yisus que mi habitación fuera la del fondo y que Jack le subiera todo el volumen posible al televisor cuando jugaba videojuegos… sino seguramente ahora estaría muy traumado preguntándose porque su madre y "alguien más" gimen de esa manera tan constante _-¿Entonces ahora soy tu amante?- _ay no… detesto que me pregunten eso, OBVIO son amantes… estoy jodidamente casada_

-Jade ¿En serio quieres hablar ahora de eso?- _me giré dándole la espalda y mirando el reloj… son las 12, ya Jack está dormido, y siento que estoy olvidando algo… quizás sea echar a Jade… noooo, si Adam no llega hoy no veo problema, estoy segura que me dijo que estaría en casa de Erick toda la noche_

-Si… dime si lo soy- _suspiré sentándome en la cama, luego de varios segundos me levanté y busqué el interruptor de la luz en la pared notando lo desordenada que estaba mi habitación_

-Jade… esto solo fue un pequeño desliz- _le respondí buscando en mi armario algo que ponerme, sentía su vista fija en mi… o al menos en mi trasero_

-¿No va a repetirse?- _yo negué con la cabeza y escuché como se levantó de la cama y luego sentí como pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y besaba mi cuello _-¿Segura?-

-¿Segura que tu quieres prestarte para esto? Es decir… para huir por la ventana cada que Adam llegue, soportar mis malos tratos en lugares públicos, soportar verme besar a Adam pasional y amorosamente mientras a ti solo te beso con lujuria ¿Crees soportarlo? Si es así entonces esto se repetirá las veces que yo quiera- _sentí su respiración en mi hombro, parecía estarlo pensando muy bien… que raro, generalmente las otras siempre me decían que sí porque me amaban fielmente… al final siempre me aburría de ellas_

-Tu soportaste mis malos tratos antes… soportaste que cuando me hablaras amorosamente yo solo te dijera "Vaya que follas bien Vega"… soportaste cada capricho mío, ¿Por qué crees que yo no soportaría eso por ti?- _Oh my God… ella se gana el premio a la mejor respuesta de todas_

-Bien entonces…- _me volteé para besarla y retrocedí besándola hasta empujarla sobre la cama _–Sólo espero que nunca me preguntes "¿Cúando vas a dejarlo por mi Tori?" porque juro que todo esto acabará en ese preciso momento West- _ella asintió y comenzamos una segunda ronda de sexo… hasta que escuché como abrían la puerta principal_

-¡Tori! ¡Hemos llegado!- _¿Qué? Esa era la voz de Adam… No me jodan ¿En serio?, él dijo que… Oh my… él dijo que volverían a eso de las 12 y 30, será mejor que le diga a Jade que se oculte o sospechará que a ni a Adam ni a mí nos importa que el otro tenga amante… Fuck… Adam ya está subiendo las escaleras y Jade sigue entre las sábanas, la empujé al suelo y rápidamente recogí toda su ropa y la metí bajo la cama_

-Entra allí y espera a que arregle este pequeño asunto- _le susurré y ella asintió totalmente nerviosa, yo aguante la risa y fui a coger algo que ponerme, ya vestida escuché como Adam tocaba la puerta_

-Tori ¿estás allí?- _yo corrí a abrir la puerta y automáticamente me lancé sobre Adam a besarlo, él entendió la indirecta y me abrazó por la cintura siguiendo con el beso _-¿Es Jade?- _susurró en mi oído y yo solo asentí _-¿Tan rápido?-

-Estuve esperándote amor- _le dije sonriendo y él sonrió y comenzó a reír por lo bajo… pobre e inocente Jade que estaba bajo la cama sin saber que mi esposo ya sabía que estaba allí y lo que habíamos estado haciendo… definitivamente me merezco el premio a la mejor actriz._

* * *

Es besho como Tori se volvió tan mala xD mira que engañar a Jade así, a mi si luego me dicen "estamos casados pero somos amiguitos y sabemos de nuestros amantes" juro que me voy a llorar a un rincón, es decir… detuvo su acto sexual por culpa del esposo y luego resulta ser el amiguito Gay? :c es triste xD

Okay, ahora con reviews:

**SKRowling: **nadie mató a Derek… Okay si, pero eso será más adelante que lo explique ._.

**vaniap0211: **lo de Jack ya lo expliqué alla arriba, el que entendió, entendió. Pero tu teoría fue totalmente acertada (y)

**JoriRocks:** el romanticismo absurdo comenzará luego xD este estuvo largooo, espero que no sufras por como terminó xD

**VictoriousGlee4Ever:** Yeaaaah que Tori sea muy cruel es genial vale xD yaa, pronto dejará de ser mala o bueno… Jade intentará hacer que deje de ser mala

**EatsBooks:** queee? ¿Lo leiste todo? Me alegra que te guste :3

**Nara375:** No, a Jade no le gustan los críos xD creo que quedó claro que lo hace para ganar puntos con Tori xD lo está haciendo de pu*a madre ¿no? Jack es de Trina /o/

**mica:** Trina está muerta porque lo explicaré luego xD siii, efectivamente a Jack le gusta mucho Jade y eso es una estrategia para juntarlas :3

**Alex Vause13:** hay gente que no le gusta esta Tori y quieren a la dulce u_u la pongo dulce o no? No sé e.e (Soy muy mala y si, algunas veces pienso cosas como "pero esta imbécil porque no se da un tiro? -.-" sobre todo pienso lo de sucia cucaracha pues xD) Yeah, es hijo de Trina y obvio Adam es gay sino porque lee el kamasutra gay? xD

**yaltimarhe:** Trina en un manicomio JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA *se ahoga con la saliva* ALABADOS SEAN LOS VIERNES, Din, Nayru y Farore hicieron que mi vida sea perfecta en la universidad dándome ese día libre /o/ no que lluevan jitomates :c que llueva dineroooo, Money, plata, lo que sea pero no más patria parfavar :'c saluditos :3

**madameduvergiere:** algunos no quieren a la tori dulce… Okay yo también la extraño demasiado xD Siiiii guardo mi virginidad para… para… jodanse me voy al rincón :c

**DESTACADO117:** Nada… NADAAAA está peor que Venezuela, o sea… de verdad estoy comiendo patria :'c lo de bitch please me salió del alma xD el culo del diablo? Wtf? xD espero que no llegue allá pues xD

**inugami18:** *forever amenazada* :c Okay ella seguirá resistiéndose a los encantos y shit… ya follaron y todo xD

**Extremebrony:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba criticando a miley cyrus en ese momento xD Coye valeee, estoy forever confundida, gente quiere que sufra, y otra gente no :c que hago? Bueno… yo no tengo planeado que esto sea muy largo así que supongo que ella no sufrirá mucho u_u P.D.: si estuviera creeme que no sabrías quien soy porque no me llamo en fb ni Haku ni Dleifder… Anyway… he leído de eso pero no soy de las que está en fb mucho tiempo… siempre lo abro y dejo la ventana abierta y olvidada a caso que alguien me hable xD Veré si algun día entro en ese grupo si la flojera me lo permite (y)

**Gongo:** de verdad tu mama lo ve? xD lol que genial yo ni veo a mi madre pues ._. Yeah /o/ fuiste la primera que se dio cuenta que es hijo de Trina xD y bueno con Beck lo dirá Tori mas adelante y con Derek eso será a lo ultimooo, quizás no sé, o en dos capítulos… no sé xD NO Tori no matará a Jade… sólo jugará con ella haciéndola su "amante" pero nada de asesinar, ciertamente sigue siendo dulce :3

Ya pues, basta de comentarios… me voy a jugar alguna cosa por ahí :3 bye gente o/

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
